鼠来宝 ft 速度与激情
by WhiteRedRose
Summary: 这是一篇在《速度与激情6》的背景下以《鼠来宝》中主要人物展开的故事。在逐渐的成长中，Alvin他们掌握了自己的超能力...
1. 一，谜团·迷梦

一，谜团·迷梦

日本东京都的特别区。

汉正开着他的黄色RX-7在街上狂飙，尾随的有几辆跑车，试着去超越他，但统统都被他甩在身后。

在一个急转弯之后，汉继续向前开，突然一辆白色奔驰从侧面冲来，猛地撞向汉的车。

"嘭！！！！"

黄色车子在重击之下变得支离破碎，在空中转了几圈，重重地倒砸在地上。

奔驰缓缓停了下来，一个彪形大汉走下车，轻蔑地瞟了一眼被压在破碎的车底、还在微微挣扎的汉，掏出手机，拨通了一个号码：

"多米尼克·托雷托，你不认识我，但你会认识的…"

紧接着，他背后传来一声爆炸声…

猛吸一口气，刺鼻的消毒水味充盈了汉狭小的呼吸道。紧闭的眼睑渐渐分开一条缝，黑色的瞳孔飞快地向四周旋转了几圈，才使他确定这里是医院病房，不是太平间之类的地方。

想起当天晚上发生的惨剧，汉就不禁打起寒战。那么猛烈的爆炸，自己居然能活着，真是不小的意外。

试着活动身体。更令汉吃惊的是，除了身体软绵绵的没什么力气外，身体各部位都能活动自如，而且一点痛楚都没有。

自己明明被炸得遍体鳞伤，而现在身体却是毫发无损的，想到这里，汉倒吸一口冷气："我在这里，已经多长时间了…"

正在他满头大汗，思考岁月轮回之时，病房的门缓缓地转动了。

"汉，你醒了！"门口传来布莱恩·奥康纳惊喜的叫喊声。

"真的耶！太好了！"继而进来的是米娅，怀里还抱着他们可爱的小宝宝。

"你们，都来了？！"汉坐起身。

"是呀，一听说你在东京出了事，我们几个全都要来看你哩，罗曼和泰吉过几天也该能到了。我们可是最先来的呢。"布莱恩轻描淡写地回答，却令汉身上又冒出一阵冷汗。

从美国到日本，充其量也就需要两三天的时间。布莱恩他们又不应该知道得太晚，那只能证明自己的伤是在短短几天内便痊愈的。

可是这怎么可能？！

米娅看出了汉眼中的惊讶，轻声问道："汉，你是不是又想吉赛尔了？"

怎能忘记她！那一幕，是汉永远抹不去的记忆。吉赛尔松开紧抓着她的汉的手，在坠落之际拔出手枪，再一次施展她百发百中的射击技术，成功击中欧文·肖的手下才挽救了汉的生命，可是随即她的身体便如流星般划过空中，渐渐地在地平线处不见了踪影。

几小时前还要相约去东京的女孩，转眼就消逝了，汉顿时悲愤交加，可是就算将对手狠狠地扔进飞机发动机里，也不能抹平他心中的伤痕。女孩的身影不断在脑海里回荡，泪水一下子涌入了他的眼睛。

病房登时变得无比寂静。

布莱恩见状连忙转移了话题："霍布斯他们已经在查撞你的人了，可是…"

"现在还没有进展，对吧？"汉接过话题。

"是啊。多姆说，他预感这个人会是我们的另一大敌，只怕他会比肖还危险。"布莱恩双手握在了一起，眼睛向地上看，轻咬了一下嘴唇。

汉也陷入了深深的忧虑。

萨维尔家。

"Goodnight，Dave！"六张床上，六个小小的身体同时发出晚安的信号。

"晚安，孩子们。今天好好歇歇吧，你们都挺累了。"

"可想到我们要出去狂欢，我可是没办法歇呢！"调皮的艾尔文从床上跳了起来。

"艾尔，你可老实点吧。狂欢至少还要等到大后天呢，你就别现在发神经了。"布列塔妮在一旁的床上讽刺地回应。

"你才发神经哩，你…"艾尔文正想反驳，冷不防下铺的塞门、西奥多、珍妮特和埃莉诺一起高声喊出"ALVINNNN！"一下子把他镇住了，接下来他才不情愿地重新躺在自己的小床上，盖好被子，准备安眠。

其他花栗鼠也重复了同样的动作。

戴夫欣慰地看着孩子们入睡，尽可能缓慢地关掉了卧室的灯，接着迈着轻轻的步子，转身离去。

艾尔文很难按捺住心中的激动，在死盯着天花板相当长的时间后他的眼皮才放弃抵抗，终于合拢，呼吸也变得渐渐平稳，他终于睡着了。

不知不觉，艾尔文的眼中出现了一座山谷，自己置身于山涧河流中央的一块巨石上，周围没有其他可以落脚的石头，他只能在巨石上没有长青苔的地方做十分有限的活动。头顶上有几根相互交错的细钢丝，从峡谷的一端一直延伸到另一端。湍急的河水在艾尔文脚下发出哗哗的响声，一股寒气从水中升起，钻入艾尔文体内，令他"透心凉"。

正当艾尔文怀疑眼前的一切时，一阵歌声从上空传来。艾尔文急忙抬头看，只见上方出现了一个白色的小身影，由两根带子分别吊在两根钢索上，从钢索的这头荡到那头，还不时在空中快速旋转，使两根带子相互缠上好几圈，再让它们自动旋转解开，可她总也不会从空中坠落。在完成一系列高难度动作的同时，小家伙还在高声歌唱：

Ever wonder about what he's doing曾经想过他的一举一动

How it all turned to lies是怎么渐渐成为谎言的？

Sometimes I think that it's better但总认为，

To never ask why不去询问会比较好

—P!nk - Try

艾尔文竖起耳朵刚听了几句，就觉得这个女孩子的唱功真的不错，几句就唱出了被欺骗后那种无奈、有些自欺欺人的情感。如果她真是花栗鼠，再被人发掘加入花鼠家族的话，自己和小布都可能不再是组合里最为夺目的歌手。艾尔文想，就让自己也当一回评委，听听她把副歌唱得怎么样。

女孩似乎知道他的心思，立即唱起了副歌：

Where there is desire有了欲望

There is gonna be a flame欲望就会开始燃烧

Where there is a flame有了火焰

Someone's bound to get burned注定有人将会被烫伤

But just because it burns但就算被烫伤了

Doesn't mean you're gonna die也不代表你会死亡

You've gotta get up and try try try你一定要振作，一再尝试

相信这样的声音已经足以打动每一个听到它的人。前半段如同将难熬的痛楚化作利剑刺向听者的心房，然而从"But just because it burns"开始情感一转，重新开始的勇气从每句歌词中倾泻出，略带沙哑的嗓音更是赋予这首歌曲更多的力量。无论Chipmunks还是Chipettes，其中任何一位成员都无法将这首《Try》演绎得如此震撼。

在唱完第二遍副歌后，女孩刚好荡到艾尔文头顶，艾尔文惊见她居然解开了身上的绳索，白色的小身体像一颗子弹般向艾尔文所在的石头上坠落。

"不！！"艾尔文可不想这样伟大的声音就这样消逝，急忙上前想去接住她。可是女孩却并不惊恐，她四肢间的衣服忽然膨胀起来，变成如同飞鼠皮膜的形状，大大减缓了她下落的速度。

女孩在离水面不远的一根树枝上平稳着陆，继续唱着：

Ever worried that it might be ruined也曾担心一切终将毁灭

And does it make you wanna cry? 但这会让你伤心流泪吗？

When you're out there doing what you're doing当你离开去做你在做的事的时候

Are you just getting by? 你只是玩玩而已吗

Tell me are you just getting by by by告诉我，你只是玩玩而已吗？

在又一遍震撼人心的副歌部分之后，女孩的歌声渐渐消失了，艾尔文仍沉醉在她精彩的演唱中，丝毫没有注意树枝有要折断的迹象。

"咔嚓！"女孩脚下的树枝突然折成两段，她在还没反应过来的情况下就重重摔在了石头上，流出一点血染红了旁边的青苔。才回过神的艾尔文慌了，一把将她拖到石头上。

女孩的身体在剧痛中痉挛着，白色衣裙上沾着几点夺目的鲜红，给人恐惧感。艾尔文看清了她的真面目：花栗鼠的面孔，黑色的眼睛，金色的马尾辫垂在脑后，楚楚动人的样子不亚于布列塔妮。

"你还好吗？啊？说句话呀！！！"艾尔文拼命摇着她的身体，没想到一双手突然把他摁倒在地上，布列塔妮的声音随后传来：

"嗨嗨，半夜三更的，你可别乱喊乱叫。"

艾尔文猛地坐起来，环视着周围漆黑的屋子，长出了一口气。

"原来是梦啊…"艾尔文使劲向后一躺，脑袋又靠在了枕头上。

布列塔妮站起身，"肯定是个噩梦吧。无论如何，在你把戴夫惊醒之前，还是让我搅了你的休息吧。"说完，一下就跳回了自己床上。

艾尔文本来就睡得正香，经这么一折腾更是疲乏，盖上被子后不到十分钟就又睡着了。这一夜，他再也没有梦到那个白衣女花栗鼠。


	2. 二，可怕的袭击

对于艾尔文来说，等待去Happy的这几天是十分难熬的。即便梦中的神秘花栗鼠也没能搅乱他的兴致。这不，好容易挨到了戴夫要带他们出去玩的那天，他大清早就起了床，换上崭新的白礼服，抱着他心爱的电吉他，走到阳台，在仍未落山的月亮和星星的照耀下开始奋力演唱着：

I'm waking up to ash and dust我在烟尘弥漫中醒来

I wipe my brow and sweat my rust我揉搓眼睫，汗流过铁锈般的躯体

I'm breathing in the chemicals我呼吸着充满化学物质的空气

I'm breaking in and shaping up , then checking out on the prison bus我振作精神，好生收拾了一番，然后排上去监狱的车

This is it, the apocalypse就是这样，这是天启

—Imagine Dragons – Radioactive

接着是一段激昂的吉他演奏，不太懂音乐的人可能都会难以置信：那么小小的几根弦，在来回弹拨之下竟能发出如此惊人的声音。这阵吉他声仿佛唤来了即将到来的黎明，自然也叫醒了艾尔文的家人们。

漫长而激烈的演奏后，艾尔文正想继续"放射"，突然身后传来另一个男孩子的声音：

Brace yourself, I'll take you on a trip down memory lane鼓起你的勇气，我带你一起去找回从前的记忆

This is not a rap on how I'm slingin' crack or move cocaine这不是一个告诉你我是怎么吸快克或者是可卡因的rap

This is cul-de-sac and plenty Cognac and major pain这是一条死胡同，是一个父辈酗酒的家庭下长大的，是一个充满痛苦的城市

Not the drill sergeant, but the stress that weighing on your brain不是新兵军训，而是压迫在你神经上的压力

It was Me, O-Boog , and Yaya , YG Lucky ride down Rosecrans那是我，通过O-Boog，Yaya，幸运地开到Rosecrans大街

It got ugly, waving your hand out the window. Check yo self真可悲，把你的手伸出窗外，显示你的身份

Uh, warriors and Conans战士和野蛮人

Hope euphoria can slow dance with society希望一些药物能够让这个社会慢下来

The driver seat the first one to get killed驾驶座上的人是第一个被杀死的

Seen a light-skinned nigga with his brains blown out我看到一个浅色皮肤的兄弟的脑袋被爆开

At the same burger stand, where hang out我来过这个地方，我知道是谁一般在这里混

Now this is not a tape recorder saying that he did it这不是一首讲述他是怎么进行这次谋杀的歌

But ever since that day, I was lookin' at him different但是从那天起，我看他的眼光就变得不同

That was back when I was nine记得那是我九岁的时候

Joey packed the nine乔带着一把九毫米口径的枪

Pack to stand on every porch is fine康普顿的街头就如同是巴基斯坦的战场一样

We adapt to crime, pack a van with four guns at a time我们适应了生活在阴谋里，去哪里都带着四把枪

With the sliding door, f**k is up?开着一辆车门非常容易打开的车

F**k you shootin' for if you ain't walkin' up?如果你不敢走过去给那个人来一枪那你杀什么人

You f**kin punk, pickin' up the f**kin pump拿起你的喷枪

Pickin' off you suckers, suck a dick or die or sucker punch把你的仇人一个一个干掉，要么做个懦夫，要么去死，要么就给他来一枪

Or warn the bullets comin' from枪林弹雨从

AK's, AR's, "aye y'all. Duck."AK-47和AR15的枪管里射出，"哎，你们快躲起来"

That's what momma said when we was eatin' that free lunch这是外我们吃救济粮的时候妈妈告诉我们的话

Aw man, God damn, all hell broke loose所有的坏事接踵而至

You killed my cousin back in '94. F**k yo truce你们在94年杀了我的表兄，去你的休战协议！

Now crawl yo head in that noose你的头已经套上绞索

You wind up dead on the news当绞索收紧后你会出现在新闻的结尾

Ain't no peace treaty, just pieces这里不会有停火协议，只有

BG's up to pre-approve, bodies on top of bodies几个新入行的会接受协议，尸体叠着尸体

IV's on top of IV's一个伤员挨着一个伤员

Obviously the coroner between the sheets like the Isleys法医在裹尸布中间忙碌着，就像Isleys里描述的那样

When you hop on that trolley当你跳上公交的时候

Make sure your colors correct确保你穿的衣服颜色是正确的

Make sure you're cornbread, or they'll be calling your mother collect做一个商人吧，不然他们就会不停地打给你的妈妈

They say the governor collect, all of our taxes except他们说政府永远不会收到我们的税

When we in traffic and tragic happens, that shit ain't no threat当我们做生意的时候，那些话算是什么威胁？

You movin' backwards if you suggest that you sleep with a Tec你最好退一步，暗示他们你睡觉的时候也带着把枪

Go buy a chopper and have a doctor on speed dial, I guess去买一把枪然后把医生的电话放在快速拨号里

M.A.A.D city疯狂的城市

—Kendrick Lamar - M.A.A.D City

这段长长的说唱的表演者是塞门，他穿着平时穿的蓝色衬衫，微笑着一步步向艾尔文走来。

艾尔文倒也够镇定，走到阳台的一角，并挥手示意塞门站到另一角，很快又转回了Radioactive的旋律上：

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones我正在觉醒，骨子里渗透出来的觉醒

Enough to make my systems blow足以使我系统重启

Welcome to the new age, to the new age迎接新次元，新次元

Welcome to the new age, to the new age迎接新次元，新次元

Whoa ohh oh oh, whoa ohh oh oh,

I'm radioactive, radioactive我是具有放射性的，具有放射性

Whoa ohh oh oh, whoa ohh oh oh,

I'm radioactive, radioactive我是具有放射性的，具有放射性

吉他6根弦振动的频率一下子变慢了，红色和蓝色衣服的男孩一同走到阳台的正中央，阳台已被他们当做了光辉灿烂的舞台。艾尔文又唱起来，塞门则担当和声：

All systems go, the sun hasn't died系统开动，太阳未沉

Deep in my bones, straight from inside深入骨髓，由内而外

在猛烈吉他声突然响起的同时，塞门迅速地接下段说唱：

Fresh outta school cause I was a high school grad那时我刚高中毕业，走出校园

Sleeping in the living room in my momma's pad住在我妈妈的公寓里，还没有搬出去

Reality struck I seen the white car crash现实突然把我惊醒，我看到一辆白车

Hit the light pole two nigga's hopped out on foot and dashed撞在了灯杆上，两个人跳出车向前猛冲

My Pops said I needed a job I thought I believed him我爸爸告诉我我需要找一个工作，我想我同意他的话

Security guard for a month and ended up leaving当了一个月的保安可是最后离职了

In fact I got fired because I was inspired by all of my friends事实上我是被炒了，因为我受我周围朋友的启发

To stage a robbery the third Saturday I clocked in去抢劫，在第三个星期的周六我被抓了

Projects tore up, gang signs get thrown up我的事业搞砸了，而且我放弃了做一个帮派成员

Cocaine laced in marijuana可卡因和大麻混在一起

And they wonder why I rarely smoke now人们想知道我为什么我现在很少吸大麻

Imagine if your first blunt had you foaming at the mouth想象一下如果你的第一支大麻就让你难受了一个月你会怎么样

I was straight tweaking the next weekend we broke even我一个星期都难受的要命，我的钱包又空了

I made a legion then made a promise to see you bleeding而且我发誓我记得你有多么的疲惫

You know the reasons but still won't ever know my life你知道很多原因但是你仍旧不了解我的生活

Kendrick AKA Compton's human sacrifice Kendrick，又名康普顿人民的献祭

塞门唱毕，艾尔文拨弦的力度立即增大了，他几近咆哮地唱出最后的高潮：

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones我正在觉醒，骨子里渗透出来的觉醒

Enough to make my systems blow足以使我系统重启

Welcome to the new age, to the new age迎接新次元，新次元

Welcome to the new age, to the new age迎接新次元，新次元

Whoa ohh oh oh, whoa ohh oh oh,

I'm radioactive, radioactive我是具有放射性的，具有放射性

Whoa ohh oh oh, whoa ohh oh oh,

I'm radioactive, radioactive我是具有放射性的，具有放射性

潇洒地挥出最后一个音符，宣告了这首集合了摇滚与说唱的歌曲的终结。艾尔文和塞门停止了摇摆身体，身后响起了如潮的掌声。

艾尔文回头一看，布列塔妮、西奥多等都挤在阳台门口，一边鼓掌，一边时不时揉揉惺忪的睡眼。

"你们的表演太精彩了，可是现在真不是时候，我们可都还困呢。"珍妮特打了个呵欠，娇娇地说道。

艾尔文无奈地耸了耸肩："本来一首Radioactive就可以搞定了，谁知道这家伙，"指着塞门，"又加上了M.A.A.D City，本来三分钟能搞定的事就给拖到了五六分钟。老弟你该不会是Simone吧？"

"对啊，我就是Simone，那你们以为我是谁啊？"说着，自称Simone的花栗鼠迈着优雅的步子走向一旁惊得合不拢嘴的珍妮特，"珍妮特小姐，能与我跳一曲吗？"甚至伸出了右手试图握住珍妮特的手。

"啊？你、你、塞门你又怎么了？"艾尔文大惊失色，当时荒岛上那个"世界上最风趣的花栗鼠"可是让他欢喜让他忧，这么一个热情四射的男孩，不抢了自己的风头才怪了！

"珍妮特让开！"布列塔妮不知何时进了客厅，手里拿着一个棒球。她以极为标准的动作将球投出，正中Simone的额头，Simone随即倒下了。

"姐你干什么呀！"珍妮特心疼的搂着Simone，轻轻揉他被球击中的头部。

"对不起，我只是希望他可以变回那个你挚爱的塞门。"布列塔妮把手伸进妹妹的头发中轻轻抚摸着，却戴着一张扑克脸。

珍妮特的脸有些发烫："我才没有爱上他呢。"

过了一会，蓝衣服的花栗鼠眨了几下眼睛："我…我怎么在这里…"

"塞门？？？"大家异口同声地喊。

"是我啊，你们都在这干嘛？"

"老弟，你怎么又变成Simone了？又有蜘蛛咬你吗？"艾尔文松了口气，关切地问道。

塞门双手一摊，满脸写着"不知道"。

"早上我听到你唱歌，怕你把大家吵醒，就想去告诉你别唱了。走廊里又没开灯，一片漆黑，不知不觉我就什么都不知道了。"

布列塔妮转过身去，"如果你们不想在去玩的时候睡着，最好现在就回去再睡一会。"说罢就进了卧室。

花栗鼠们对视了一眼，也都回了房间，把脑袋放在枕头上，怀着逛大城市的梦渐渐睡着了。

一只蜘蛛悄悄从走廊里爬上阳台，闪出的一只绿螳螂伸出两条锋利如刃的前足，狠狠将那只体型较小的蜘蛛夹在锯齿间，一跳就在夜色中消失了…

太阳终于从山冈背后升起了，戴夫起了床就去叫孩子们。可他在门外叫了几声，都没感觉孩子们有起床的迹象。

戴夫心想，别人赖床也就算了，平时一向早起的塞门怎么也睡上了懒觉？于是他轻轻推门进去，拖鞋在地毯上踩出极小的声音。

六只小花栗鼠依然躺在床上，布列塔妮，西奥多，埃莉诺和珍妮特都伸着懒腰，眼泪汪汪地看着他。而艾尔文和塞门，干脆连眼睛还没睁开，仍在酣睡。

"你们…这是怎么回事？"

布列塔妮正想说什么，向下看了看珍妮特的眼色，立刻咽下了到嘴边的话。

西奥多赶快插嘴道："哥哥们昨天晚上兴奋过度了吧，他们可没有一大早就起来唱歌。"这不是此地无银三百两吗？

埃莉诺心想：这个笨家伙。急忙接过话："好戴夫，反正今天我们也没什么事要紧的，就让他们多睡一会吧。"说完还偷偷瞪了西奥多。

戴夫抵抗不过小女儿的请求，就压着满腹的怀疑同意了。临走还不信任地扔下一句话："如果我们去玩的时间不够了，就去找他们算账吧。"

花栗鼠的房间又恢复了沉寂。

温暖的阳光射进窗户，照在艾尔文的脸上，带来了些许的灼热感。对于他这种活力四射的人来说，疲劳之后只要休息足够就会满血复活。这次也一样，他"噌"地一下从床上坐起来，环视着空荡荡的卧室。

"搞什么，全都起来啦，也不叫我一声。"艾尔文不满地换好他最常穿的红色衬衫，急匆匆跑到餐厅，生怕就他一人被独自留在家里了。

布列塔妮把两只胳膊肘支在餐桌上，正自顾自地磨着自己的指甲；塞门双臂叉在胸前，眼中明显露出不耐烦的神色；西奥多直勾勾地盯着桌子中央的食物，舔着嘴唇，不时回头看看埃莉诺的眼色，而埃莉诺用那温柔又严厉的眼神示意他先别动口。

等艾尔文的一只脚刚刚跨进餐厅门口的时候，西奥多就狂喜地一边扑向艾尔文，给了他一个大大的拥抱，一边喊着："大哥大哥，你终于来啦…"弄得艾尔文丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

"你们…这怎么回事啊？"

布列塔妮瞪了他一眼："都是你啦，搞什么大半夜去摇滚。结果怎么着，早上你还真没起来，害得我们等你起来吃早饭等了将近一个小时呢。"

"啊？！"艾尔文急忙看了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，只见分针就在12：00稍稍偏左的位置，而其左侧的时针则"恰到好处"地与它夹成60度角。

"那你们怎么不叫醒我啊！"

"你亲爱的小弟，差点说漏了嘴把你'放射'的事透露给戴夫。"塞门头也不抬，继续说道："为了让你多睡一会，也免得惹着戴夫，我们才帮你隐瞒的。"

"好了好了，咱们别说了，快吃饭吧，不然可就逛不了多长时间了！"珍妮特拽拽塞门的袖子，提醒道。

"对对对，快开饭吧，我都要饿死了。"西奥多迫不及待地冲到椅子上，一把一把地把食物往嘴里塞。

艾尔文叹了口气，也来到椅子旁，端起桌子上的牛奶一饮而尽。

别看艾尔文起来的最晚，可一提起要去玩的事，他就是难以按捺心中的激动。等他穿戴好，独自跳上戴夫的车上时，其他花栗鼠才刚刚吃了一半。

"唉，这个家伙，就是这么无常！"布列塔妮正缓缓地把碗里的汤向嘴里舀。

"像Simone一样？嘻嘻。"埃莉诺小声笑着，同时用余光瞟着一旁脸上分明添了几道愁云的塞门。

"…别提起那个家伙…"塞门把手中的勺子攥得更紧了。

"怎么了嘛，你嫉妒他对小珍姐姐那么彬彬有礼了？"话一出口，珍妮特急忙掐了一下妹妹的胳膊，示意她快别说了。

"塞门和Simone，本来就是一个人嘛。"西奥多还没咽下嘴里的食物，也来帮塞门解围，"哥哥自己还和自己过不去呀！"

大家一起笑了起来，就连塞门也露出了罕见的笑容。一家人平时在一起的时候，能这样地说说笑笑，打会儿嘴仗，该是多幸福的事！

大家大快朵颐之后，就一齐出了门，跳上了门口戴夫的车，伴着发动机的轰鸣，汽车卷着一路烟尘远去。

沉浸在喜悦中的他们还想不到，这一去差点让亲人阴阳两隔…

一间宽敞的屋子。

阳光从窗户射进屋内，在地板上留下了一片光辉。

小床上整齐的被子和枕头。

桌子上众多的实验器材。

一台黑色的钢琴。

黑白琴键上不断跳动的纤纤玉指。

包裹在白色袖子里的两条修长的手臂。

脸上有着蝴蝶翅膀形状的眼罩。

飘满了房间的美妙乐曲。

朱唇中不经意吐出的一句Don't look at me.不要看着我。

随着音乐的继续，白衣女孩轻声吟唱起：

Every day is so wonderful. 每一天都是如此精彩。

And suddenly, it's hard to breathe. 但是突然间,呼吸就变得困难了。

Now and then, I get insecure. 我时不时的没有安全感。

From all the fame, I'm so ashamed. 对于名望,我感到羞愧。

—Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

摇了摇头，轻轻叹了一声，忧郁的情感从歌声中逐渐显露出来，其中又透着一丝坚定：

I am beautiful no matter what they say. 无论他们怎么诽谤我依然美丽。

Words can't bring me down. 流言蛮语不会击倒我。

I am beautiful in every single way. 无论从哪个方面来说我都无懈可击。

Yes, words can't bring me down. 是的,流言蛮语不会击倒我。

So don't U bring me down today? 难道你也想击垮我吗？

接下来是间奏，指尖敲击键盘的频率开始变快了，女孩从鼻腔里拖出一段稍带慵懒的声音，仿佛是一个经历了重重劫难之后身心憔悴的人发出的。

短暂的演奏后，女孩从座上缓缓起身，信步走到窗边，一跳就蹦上了窗台，望着上面几盆不同的植物，忍不住用手轻轻抚了几下它们葱绿的叶子。接着，她拿起放在角落里的喷壶，让里面的水成滴地落在那些植物上。那绿色叶片上一滴滴晶莹的水珠，在阳光的点缀下更是晶莹剔透，让女孩的脸稍稍显现出了一丝笑容。她和着不知从何而来的音乐声继续唱起来：

To all Ur friends,U're delirious. 你所有的朋友都认为你神智力不清。

So consumed in all Ur doom. 厄运吞噬着你的生命。

Trying hard 2 fill the emptiness. 努力去填补生命的空白。

The piece is gone & the puzzle undone. 岁月的碎片飘散,留给你未解的疑惑。

That's the way it is. 这就是你的人生道路。

U are beautiful no matter what they say. 无论他们怎么说你仍然如此美丽。

Words can't bring U down. 流言蛮语不能把你击倒。

U are beautiful in every single way. 无论从哪个方面来说你都无懈可击。

Yes, words can't bring U down. 是的,流言蛮语不能击倒你。

Don't U bring me down today? 难道你想击垮我吗？

把喷壶轻放在一旁，女孩直立在窗台上，双眼直直的盯着外面，任由刺眼的阳光灼烧着自己的黑色眼睛。窗外有几棵树，树上停着的满是色彩斑斓的蝴蝶。

No matter what we do无论我们做什么。

No matter what they say也不论他们说什么。

When the sun is shining through.当阳光普照的时候。

Then the clouds won't stay. 乌云将被驱散。

And everywhere we go无论我们去哪里。

The sun will always shine总会阳光普照。

But tomorrow will find a way. 但明天将找到一个方式。

All the other times. 所有的另一次。

We are beautiful no matter what they say. 无论他们怎么说我们依旧美丽。

Yes,words won't bring us down. 是的,流言蛮语不会把我们击倒。

We are beautiful in every single way. 无论从哪个方面来说我们都无懈可击。

Yes,words can't bring us down. 是的,流言蛮语不能把我们击倒。

渐渐歌声停止了，她合拢眼睛，陷入了几秒钟的沉默。这时几声"叩叩"声闯入了她的耳朵。

是一只螳螂，用锋利的刀状前足敲打着玻璃，另一条前足里夹着一只蜘蛛。

她急忙打开窗，让外面的小家伙进来，接着指了指桌子上的一个敞口的玻璃器皿，那里面黑压压一片，都是各种奇形怪状的节肢动物。那只螳螂仿佛了解她的意思，很快跳过去把蜘蛛扔在了里面。

没再理会那只绿色小生物，女花栗鼠又把视线转向了窗外，一只黑脉金斑蝶轻飘飘地飞了进来，停在她的面前。

"姐姐…你又在伤心了吗？"蝴蝶竟开口问女花栗鼠。

凝视着蝴蝶良久，她的嘴唇微微颤动了几下，"是…今天组织要行动了吧…"

"啊，是的。"

"…那么，今天一定会有很多的人流血，甚至付出生命…只是我，却没有能力阻止他们的恶行啊!"

市中心的街道，始终是那样的人山人海，六只小小的花栗鼠在无数"巨人"的脚之间来回闪躲。

"Damn，这么挤什么也看不见了！"抱怨的是布列塔妮。

"你还说，咱们刚来的时候，我就说跳到他们的肩上去，还不是你拽着我！"艾尔文的声音也大了起来。

"别吵了！难得出来一次还这么吵吵闹闹的!"塞门又起到了调和关系的作用。

"我可不想再踩某人的脚了。"埃莉诺悄悄地说。

"怕什么，还有人敢挑战我们，我们就舞给他看！"布列塔妮脸上又露出了当时船上比舞的神气。

"是啊，那当时怎么一见到戴夫就不敢说比了啊？"红色衣服上面的脸是一副欠扁的样子。

"你不也在赌盘上演了一回牛顿风车里的小耗子吗？"蓝色瞳孔透出浓郁杀气。

"哎你别乱来…哎哎…"艾尔文转身想撤，可惜身旁的女孩不会那么容易放过他…

一旁的角落里，几个黑影正在窃窃私语。

"现在行动吗？"

"不，等等吧。反正这里的试验品多的是，跑也跑不掉几个的。"

一件黑色的外套…

也不知跑了多久，那个红色的影子已经湮没在一双双黑色、棕色抑或是粉色的鞋子间，让身后的女孩心里顿添了几分紧张。

"真是的，跑哪里去了！"心里暗骂了一句，布列塔妮开始喊起来："艾尔文！艾尔文！你去哪啦！我不打你了，你快出来吧！"

可是她的声音完全被人声掩盖。

迷惘之际，她忽然瞥到不远处的墙边一个小小的红色身影在移动。布列塔妮瞬间松了口气，急忙躲过一双双鞋，跑到那只花栗鼠身后，冲着他的肩打了一拳。想不到对方却突然转过身，一脚踢在布列塔妮的腹部。

"哎呦！你干什…"话还没说完，一副陌生的面孔映在她的眼中。再看他的衣服，的确是艾尔文一样的红色，可是正面刻的不是黄色的字母A，而是一只黑色轮廓的蝎子。

"认错人了。"布列塔妮刚想道歉，只见那男子又挥拳向她的脸上打来。

"啊！！！！！"布列塔妮尖叫一声，紧闭双眼。

等了片刻，还不见拳头挨到自己身上，她才敢缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前的一切让她惊呆了。

对方的手臂笔直地伸着，拳头却被另一只毛茸茸的手接住了。手的主人也身着一袭红衣，只是通过背影真的难以判断他的身份。

"是艾尔文吗？"布列塔妮这次出的声音小了许多，生怕再认错人。

"你以为呢？还有，你又惹什么事了？"熟悉的声音带着一副教训的口吻。

"我把他…当成你了…"布列塔妮不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

粗犷的声音传来："小子还有两下子，居然能接住我的拳头！"那人带着一种自大的口气。

"那当然！你干什么的我不管，但我不会允许你伤到我的家人！"

从二人的神态中可以看出，他们的僵持颇费力气，二人都是拼尽了全力。

拉锯战持续了一分多钟，对方似乎无心恋战，收回了拳，狠狠丢下一句"以后别给我没事找事"就扬长而去了。

那人走后，艾尔文长喘了一口气，看看自己的手掌，已经有些红肿。

"你没事吧？"女孩关切的问。

"当然没事！"男孩是毫不在乎的语气，用手指点了点她的脑门，教训道"就像他说的，'别给我没事找事'！"

"你…"

"好了快去找大家吧，咱们走散好久了。"

一面墙后。

"明明有这么好的机会，你为什么就这样放他俩走！"

"哼，反正过一会他们也得向我们求饶。哈哈…"

等到两只渺小的动物找到"大队"时，大家已经收获了不少战果。珍妮特少有地站在镜子前面，美滋滋地扭动着崭新靛紫色裙子里的身躯；西奥多在零食堆里翻来覆去地找想要的，不时还会偷着瞅瞅埃莉诺的眼色；埃莉诺则看着购物车里一堆零食被扔进来又拿出去，摇摇头笑着。

"他们都买这么多了，我可也得买几件衣服去！"布列塔妮转身冲向卖衣服的商店。

"看来戴夫的钱包又要遭殃了！"五张嘴同时发出这样的声音。

可是没过多久，布列塔妮就惊慌地逃了回来。

"你见到鬼了？"又是艾尔文。

"不…不是鬼…是蝎子…还有蜘蛛！到处都是…"话音未落，成群的黑色蜘蛛和白色蝎子已经围到了他们周围。

大家都吃了一惊，就连一向沉着的塞门也难以掩饰心中的惊讶：

"哪里来的这些蛛形纲节肢动物？"

更出大家意料的是，布列塔妮刚刚去的那家商店里走出了两个小小的身影，一个穿黑色夹克，另一个穿红色衬衫。艾尔文立刻认出了那个穿红衣服的。

"哪里来的？哼，就是我们干的！"

珍妮特有些害怕，怯怯地问："你们为什么要这样做？"

黑衣服的冷冷地回答："这个，你们知道也无益。但是看在你们中有人与我这位同伴交过手的份上，我就告诉你。我们是伊恩·肖手下的高级干部，我的代号是黑蜘蛛。"

"我是白蝎。"

"伊恩·肖？前段时间不也有个肖被击毙了吗？"没少看电视的西奥多想起了之前看的新闻。

"不错，那个欧文·肖正是我们老大的堂弟。老大这次计划的目的之一就是为堂弟报仇！"黑蜘蛛冷笑着。

"那你们找我们做什么？"这种关头只有艾尔文还敢问话。

"因为我们组织里，大部分干部都是像你们一样的，会说话的花栗鼠，这为我们行动提供了很多便利。而且，红衣服的小子，你能挡住我的攻击也说明你的武功并不差。我们可是来邀请你们加入我们组织的！"

"如果我们不答应，会怎么样？"

"不加入我们，就是与我们为敌，最后都会死在我们的手中！"

艾尔文捏紧了拳头："你们这些混蛋，我们怎么可能与你们同流合污！大家说对不对！"

在这一鼓舞下，塞门他们多少也有了点勇气，一起喊出"对！"

黑蜘蛛还是一脸冷笑："想不到生门就在你们面前，你们却偏偏要闯死门！那么我们也不用留情了。"

两人眼露凶光，让大家不寒而栗。

白蝎摆出了战斗姿势，而黑蜘蛛闭上了双眼，把双手抱在胸前，一副信心满满的样子。艾尔文走到白蝎的前面，表示迎战。

两双眼睛死死地盯着彼此，两只花栗鼠就如同拉满弦的弓箭，激烈的死斗一触即发。

"呀啊！！"一声怒喝，两人飞快地扑上来。

就在两人快接触的刹那，艾尔文忽然调转了矛头，绕开白蝎向一旁似乎没有防备的黑蜘蛛冲去。

"大哥这招还真不赖。"塞门心想。

可惜艾尔文还是小看了敌人的实力。他的拳头眼看就要打到黑蜘蛛脸上时，没有睁眼的黑蜘蛛却仿佛是看到了一般，一条腿向后迈了一步，接着他弓下腰，躲过艾尔文的一拳后，猛地出拳重击对方的腹部。这一系列动作都像电光火石似的。

"啊…"艾尔文腹部遭到猛击，痛苦地捂住伤处，冷不防身后白蝎又飞起一脚，狠狠将其踢倒。

"你以为我闭上眼，就发现不了你了吗？"黑蜘蛛抓住艾尔文的衣领，"蜘蛛的视力并不好，可是通过蛛网的振动即可发现猎物的存在，而且还能神奇地分辨是风还是猎物引起的振动。"

白蝎也来嘲讽对手的无知："这位黑蜘蛛，可是生在印度，长在印度的。他就如同拥有佛的眼睛，你们怎能逃得掉呢！"

珍妮特的眼睛一下瞪大了："印度的佛教？那你为什么还要做这些伤害别人的事呢？佛不是让你要慈悲为怀吗？"

"因为我感谢组织啊！我自从生下来，便带着你们不能忍受的痛苦，可是在修行时这却是一大优点。虽然如此，我还是不想要那种痛，只想见见我亲爱的…"黑蜘蛛抹了抹眼睛，突然吼道："和你们说这些干什么！你们，投降还是死？"

艾尔文努力爬起来，猛地从后面扼住白蝎的脖子，白蝎则使出极大的力量钳住艾尔文的双臂，二者陷入混战。

"蠢货，我们两个都不会选，我要打倒你们几个！"

"是吗，那你就先死在我手里吧！"白蝎面露凶光。

"布列塔妮，你快带大家逃跑！"

塞门低下头，拉了拉珍妮特的胳膊，小声说："我们…赶快走吧。"

珍妮特一脸惊愕："你难道要扔下他不管吗？他是你哥哥！"

这时布列塔妮也倒向了塞门："咱们还是先撤，不然受伤的人会更多啊。"

珍妮特默默地妥协了。

"想跑吗？看我的五指山！"黑蜘蛛挥动双手，一根根细细的蜘蛛丝就在空中不断摇摆，结成了一张巨大而精细的网。

"你休想！"艾尔文甩开白蝎，一把将黑蜘蛛扑倒，蛛网随即停止了"生长"。布列塔妮他们趁机跑远了。

黑蜘蛛依然沉稳："想自我牺牲啊，真是感人！"双掌再次射出蛛丝将敌人缠了起来。接着和白蝎一起，你一拳我一脚地发动攻击。

被捆住四肢的艾尔文无力反击，只能尽量地忍耐，为其他人拖延时间，惨叫声不断传来。

商场外。

"看来，进攻的时刻到了。全体准备！"一个人对着传呼机说道。

另一方面，一个身材魁梧的光头男子出现在商场的一楼，身边还有一个黑发女人。

"多姆，那帮人真的开始行动了？"

被称作多姆的男人一脸忧虑："霍布斯的消息只怕不会错。他们又遇见了只有我们才能摆平的敌人啊。"

沉默半晌，多米尼克又开口，眼睛凝视着女人："莱蒂，又有一场风暴要来临了，无论发生什么，我们都一定会挺过去的。"

双肩置于他的手下，莱蒂温情地看着他，"是啊，还有奥康纳，汉，罗曼和泰吉…"

另一方面，布列塔妮正拉着其他人逃跑，可是大家明显是不愿意走。

"你们还愣着干什么，快点啊！"领头的粉衣女孩有些不耐烦了。

西奥多站在了那里，"布列塔姐姐，我真不能再走了，哥哥万一出了事…"没等他说完，就被狠狠打断。

"胡说什么！艾尔文才不会有事呢，我们只是先走，他一定会追上来的！"

可是这样安慰的话语已不足以令除塞门外的三只花栗鼠放心。

"敌人那么厉害，他怎么能顶住呢！"

"是啊，我们回快去帮他吧！"

大家你一言我一语，让布列塔妮更加地心焦。没错，她怎么会不担心他呢，可是他让大家离开，就是想保护他们啊。她的脑子飞快地旋转着，终于做了一个决定…

"塞门，交给你了！"紧接着，她转过身，风一般向反方向冲去。

也几乎在同一时刻，远处的人群突然爆发出惨叫声。人们四散奔逃，好像见到了什么可怕的妖怪。几只花栗鼠连忙跳到一个较高的货架上。

"发生什么事了？"西奥多打了个寒战。

"不管怎么说，先跑吧！"

"呀，戴夫在哪里？"埃莉诺慌张地问。

一向冷静的珍妮特此刻也着了急，"他大概在地下层，卖蔬果的地方吧！"

"我们快去找他？"

"我们能往哪里去啊，这里到处是人…"塞门的话音未落，大家就看到几个蒙面人，手里拿着枪，向人们射击。

"有恐怖分子！！"四鼠异口同声喊道。

就在这时，一个蒙面人的肩上跳出了一只穿着黑衣的花栗鼠！他指着塞门等人的方向，喊道："那里好像有我们的同族，快去看看。如果是，你们知道该怎么做！"

"是！"几人缓缓向他们藏身的地方走来。

另一方面，白蝎和黑蜘蛛正你一拳，我一脚地殴打艾尔文。可怜的艾尔文，毫无反抗的能力，只能祈祷自己能挺住足够长的时间。

白蝎一拳狠狠打在艾尔文的胸膛，艾尔文直接倒在地上，看来再也没有力气爬起来了。

"哼，不自量力的家伙。"

"这些弱小的家伙，留着也对我们没有帮助！"

忽然，"砰"的一声，一个飞盘重重砸在白蝎的头上，将他砸出了几步远。

"什么人！"黑蜘蛛急忙回头看，只见又一个飞盘向他飞来。他迅速作出了反应，右手释放出蛛丝，将那个飞盘网住。

"想跟我来玩这招？你不过是蛛网中的小虫而已。"他拽住蛛丝，将飞盘抡了出去，砸在一个货架上，伴随着一声尖叫。

"小妹妹，你可不要妄想偷袭我，我能感受到你在哪里。"黑蜘蛛身子都没转过来。

被砸在地上的布列塔妮吃了一大惊，心里简直要绝望了：这个可怕的对手，根本是无法接近的。又怎可能打败他呢？

白蝎也爬了起来，捏了捏拳头，"就是你砸的我吧，我要让你付出代价！"

"你休想伤害他们！"珍妮特的声音响了起来。

"珍妮特？你回来干什么！"艾尔文满心惊诧。

此时的珍妮特，眼睛已有些发红，浑身微微颤抖，双唇中缓缓地磨出一句话："我…我要杀了他们！"

"西奥多和埃莉诺，都被这帮混蛋害了，我要为他们报仇！"

"等等珍妮特，你说清楚，他们都怎么了？！"

原来，在组织的人接近他们的时候，塞门命令大家分头跑，可是倒霉的西奥多偏偏跑进了一处人极多的地带，本来就跑得不快的他又受到如此大的阻隔，自然是无路可逃。

身后一只蒙面花栗鼠拿着枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着西奥多的头部。"最后一次机会，要不要加入我们？"熟悉的话语。西奥多虽然小，却也知道正邪不两立，所以他用尽此刻他所能用的最大气力，喊出：

"我不要！你们这些坏蛋，别想我帮你们！"发出的声音都在打颤。

面具的下方传来一丝冷笑，随即手指扣在了扳机上。

"住手！"是埃莉诺的声音。那个梳着羊角辫的女孩子不知从哪里跑出来，用力推了蒙面人一把，她的劲虽然还不够大，但还是让对方吃了一惊。

"西奥，快逃啊！"

西奥多刚刚回过神，"那你呢！"

"不要管我…啊！！"蒙面人一把揪住比他矮一大截的埃莉诺，狠狠将她甩到一边，然后拔出手枪，猛地开了一枪！

一只小型的注射器扎在了埃莉诺的身上，紫黑色的液体快速的注入她的体内。埃莉诺的脸上立刻露出极度痛苦的表情，嘴大张着，喉咙里不断发出断断续续的"啊啊"声，身体在地板上来回翻滚，过了一会儿就不动了。

"埃莉！"西奥多焦急地喊着，"我和你拼了！"

"弱小的家伙，你也一样在痛苦中死去吧！"蒙面人又开枪。

又是一声惨叫。

蒙面人把枪放回腰间，轻蔑地看了一眼躺在地上的西奥多和埃莉诺，转身准备离去。

与此同时，逃到宠物店的珍妮特偶然看到了几个笼子，她先是很惊讶，接着露出了一丝轻松的笑容。

蒙面人还没走多远，一条蛇忽然闪到他面前。紧接着，他的左边和右边、前面和后面都被各种各样的蛇包围了。

"是谁打破了关蛇的笼子？"他正纳闷，一个声音在头顶响起。

"是我！！"只见珍妮特站在一条眼镜蛇的头上，身上的紫色连衣裙变成了和在海岛上穿的花瓣服差不多—露着腹部和双腿的衣服，双手叉腰，透出一股女王的气质。

"自掘坟墓！"蒙面人拔枪射击，可是被眼镜蛇轻松地躲开。蒙面人又连开数枪，却无一命中。

珍妮特纵身跃到一旁的货架上，"你这个可恶的杀手，轮到你领教埃及艳后的死亡之舞了！接招吧，Rude Boy！"

Come here rude boy, boy快过来坏男孩

Can you get it up你是否足够勇猛

Come here rude boy, boy快过来坏男孩

Is you big enough你是否足够巨大

Take it, take it来吧 来吧

Baby, baby宝贝 宝贝

Take it, take it来吧 来吧

Love me, love me爱我 爱我

—Rihanna – Rude Boy

货架仿佛变成了她专有的舞池，她的左手放在胸前，进而向下滑动，同时右手翻上来，灵活得如一只小鸟。腰部来回扭动，样子有些诱人。接着，一条蛇游到她身旁，先飞快地蹭了一下她的腹部，又一下窜到她背后，似乎在舞动。

不仅是这一条蛇，所有的蛇都随着节奏舞起来，伴随嘶嘶的叫声，平添几分恐怖。

又有一条小蛇爬到珍妮特身边，从她摇摆的两腿之间灵活地穿过，又将尾巴轻轻缠在珍妮特的腰上。同时原来的那条蛇竖起上半身，贴在珍妮特的背上。

而那位"rude boy"此刻不那么镇定了，这种舞蛇的技术只在组织里见过，而这个小丫头怎么学会的！

"你…你怎么会这个！"他吃惊地问。

珍妮特依旧在舞动，但是有几条蛇离开了群体，开始排成一个图案：

"Learning from Indian snake charmers."

蒙面人感觉后背直发凉："什么！组织里舞蛇的成员一天到晚地练这玩意，她居然看看就会了？这家伙决不能放过！"迅速拔出枪准备反击。

"啪！！"一条蛇的尾巴击中了他的手腕，手枪飞出好远。

Tonight I'mma let it be fire今晚我让你尽情燃烧

Tonight I'mma let you take me higher今晚你要把我送入云霄

Tonight Baby we can get it on, yeah今晚我们可以一起玩闹

We can get it on, yeah我们可以一起玩闹

Do you like it boy你喜欢吗 男孩

I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want我想要的 也是你想要的

Give it to me baby快给我宝贝

Like boom, boom, boom就像"碰 碰 碰"

What I wa-wa-want我想要的

Is what you wa-wa-want也是你想要的

Na, na-aaaah

那些毒蛇像是听到了军号，蝰蛇亮出锋利的毒牙，眼镜蛇将颈部扩大，陆续向蒙面人扑去。蒙面人左躲右闪，可就算再快，也没法应付连蝙蝠都无法躲避的毒蛇的攻击。最终，伴随一声惨叫，一条加蓬蝰蛇将世界上最长的毒牙插入了他的体内。

加蓬蝰蛇很快松了口，蒙面人在地上痛苦地做着最后的挣扎。"太可怕了…他们一定是组织强大的敌人…"

停止跳舞的珍妮特无暇顾及他，飞速冲向西奥多和埃莉诺，轻轻拍着他们："西奥？埃莉？你们醒醒啊！别吓我，啊。"拍了一会儿两个小家伙也没什么反应，珍妮特握紧了拳头。

"姐姐要为你们报仇！"说罢手一挥，两条玉斑锦蛇将他们缠起来，拖到了较安全的地方。

"跟我走！"她对着毒蛇们大喊。那坚定的脚步，似乎有些悲壮。身后，一条蛇正吞食着什么…

"居然能打倒我们的人，还真有两下子。"白蝎不屑一顾，"可那家伙不过是个小卒，杀了他也不算什么。"

"哼，下一个就杀了你！"珍妮特咬着牙说。

"不自量力！"黑蜘蛛掌心发出蛛丝射向珍妮特。珍妮特却不躲闪，眼看蛛丝越来越近。

艾尔文和布列塔妮都急了："快闪开啊！"

珍妮特突然将右臂向前一挥，紧接着一股白色丝线缠住了蛛丝。

"什么！！！"四双眼睛都瞪大了。珍妮特微笑着，一套蛇从她背后探出头来。

"不知道也罢，这叫蜘蛛蛇，可是能像蜘蛛一样吐丝结网的哟！"塞门的声音也传来了。

四只花栗鼠整齐地站在一起。

艾尔文："现在我们要一起对付你们了！"

布列塔妮："你们会因自己的行为下地狱的！"

塞门："你们伤害无辜的人，我们就给他们报仇！"

珍妮特："我也要给西奥多，埃莉诺报仇！"

合："上吧！"四只花栗鼠向四个方向跳去。

而白蝎和黑蜘蛛也做好了战斗准备。

空气仿佛凝固了一样…

双方对峙了很久，白蝎到底是耐不住性子，手臂一挥，数支飞镖射向四鼠。

"准备好了？"艾尔文悄声说。

布列塔妮、塞门和珍妮特一齐点了点头："上了！"

艾尔文和布列塔妮向两边跳去，稳稳的落在了货架上；塞门和珍妮特也分散开，向后退去。白蝎射出的飞镖无一命中。

"身手不错，不过这些带毒的小东西可不是吃素的！"黑蜘蛛再次冷笑。接着，白蝎射出了更多的飞镖，同时黑蜘蛛也发射出了蛛丝，结成一张张巨大的网。

"看你们能躲到什么时候！"

艾尔文喊道："Si, Jean,我们拖住他们，你们快准备！"说着拔出了瑞士刀抵挡。

"喂喂，你有刀，我怎么办！"布列塔妮有些急了。

"拿你的镜子吧！"

"你开玩笑吧，镜子怎么能…"

"没时间了！"艾尔文的语气变得严肃起来，这让布列塔妮也有些意外，他居然也有这样的一面呢。

"哦好。"她掏出了一把粉色的小镜子，吃力地抵挡着飞来的飞镖。可是飞镖数量太多，又有致命的蛛丝，两人渐渐有些力不从心了。

"先退！"艾尔文下令，和布列塔妮退得离敌人远了一些。

而敌人正得意地以为占了上风，就步步紧逼，攻击更加猛烈。

另一方面，多米尼克·托雷托也与几个黑衣人狭路相逢。双方没有言语，直接开始了搏斗。

多姆的武功自然是极高，三下五除二就将敌人手中的枪夺了下来，接着使出全力打在那人的脸上。

莱蒂虽是女流之辈，但格斗水平不亚于男人分毫，连踢带打一阵猛攻，也干掉了对手。

但是黑衣人却像是越打越多…

正在白蝎和黑蜘蛛得意之时，背后传来了一声'Let's Get it started in here…让我们从这里嗨起来'

两人回头一看，珍妮特和塞门正站在他们背后，同样在他们背后的还有更多的蛇。

"什么！！"他们惊呆了。

"你们跑不了了！"刚喘过口气的艾尔文激动地喊道。之后他就与布列塔妮一同消失在了货架之后。

'And the base keep's runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and…'塞门语毕，几条蛇将他们所在的区域团团围起来，硬闯是肯定出不去了的。

白蝎恨恨的说："糟糕，我们中计了。"

"试试看反击吧！不能坐以待毙！"于是二人的身旁也涌现了无数的蝎子和蜘蛛。

"看看是谁的毒液更强吧！"黑蜘蛛虽是这么说，额头上也浮现了几滴汗珠。

红衣杀手一声令下，有几只蝎子爬了出来，尾巴上锋利的螫针挂着一滴毒液，透出死亡的寒光，可是这却没有吓到塞门和珍妮特。

In this context, there's no disrespect

So when I bust my rhyme, you break ya' necks

We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect and let the rhythm affect

Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition

Free your inner soul and break away from tradition

Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin' without

You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out

Burn it till it's it burned out

Turn it till it's turned out

Act up from north, west, east, south

—The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started

几条沙蟒随着二人的舞蹈游来，分叉的红色舌头一吞一吐，感应着敌人的位置。那几只蝎子在它们面前显得无比渺小。

"沙！"

可怜那几只蝎子，毒针还没来得及使用，沙蟒的身体就巧妙地避过了毒针，将它们牢牢地缠起来，由外骨骼支撑的身体很快就变成了碎片。

黑蜘蛛见白蝎作战失败，忙使用虎纹捕鸟蛛迎战。这种世界上最大的蜘蛛，八条腿展开足有25厘米长，而且浑身是毛，力大无比，凶猛得甚至可以捕食鸟雀，因此得名"捕鸟蛛"。有一条体型较小的矛头蛇试图靠近它，瞬间就被它摁倒并注射了毒液。不一会儿，它的内脏都变成了液体，被蜘蛛吸干了。

塞门见状心想：这次要出动更为灵活的毒蛇了。于是走到珍妮特身前，更加卖力地唱起：

Lose control, of body and soul

Don't move too fast, people just take it slow

Don't get ahead, just jump into it

Y'all here a'body, tha Peas 'L' do it

Get Started, Get Stupid

Don't worry `bout it, people will walk you through it

Step by step, like a into new kid

Inch by inch, with the new solution

Transman hits, with no delusion

The feelin's irresistable and that's how we movin'

这次迎击的是跳蝰蛇，以灵活的"跳跃"闻名。虽然捕鸟蛛毒性剧烈，但蝰蛇闪电般的出击速度很好地弥补了这一缺憾。跳蝰蛇在蜘蛛身旁转了几圈，多次摆出"跳跃"的动作，却没有真正地发动攻击。捕鸟蛛身上厚厚的毛虽说能让敌人的皮肤产生痛痒感，可是却穿不透毒蛇身上的鳞片。

"不过，像这样躲来躲去的，也打不败我们的啊。"黑蜘蛛有些放松了警惕。

舞动的塞门并不答话，只是做出一个Hip-hop常见的手势—伸出拇指和食指，不过食指指向的是地面。

"什…这是…!"黑蜘蛛的表情由惊讶瞬间变为惊恐。

只见二鼠的双腿，已各被一条蛇围住了。两条蛇在他们的腿周围盘绕着，层层黑白相间的环透着死亡的气息。

"黑质而白章，触草木尽死；以啮人，无御之者。"博学的塞门竟拽了一段中国的古文。

黑蜘蛛明显不冷静了："银环蛇？！"

"不错，亚欧大陆第一毒蛇！"艾尔文的声音从背后响起。

珍妮特笑了："姐姐，剩下的交给你们了！！"很快和塞门一起跃到了一旁。

两位杀手急忙回头看，只见艾尔文和布列塔妮已来到他们后方，男孩卖力地弹着吉他，女孩在热舞。艾尔文开口高唱着：

Just shoot for the stars,if it feels right

And aim for my heart,if you feel like

You take me away

You make it okay

I swear I'll behave

—Maroon 5,Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger

吉他的弦一拨，俏丽的躯体一扭，两条蛇迅速收紧身体，一下子将惊慌失措的二鼠绊倒在地。

伴着激昂的音乐，布列塔妮也唱起来：

You want to know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

But if I share my secret

You gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

更多的蛇开始向这里聚集，就往他们身上缠。白蝎别看身强力壮，四肢被紧紧地缠住，一点力气也使不出来。黑蜘蛛倒是动了个心眼，虽然手不能动，他还能命令巨大的捕鸟蛛攻击艾尔文。

就在这时，一件意想不到的事发生了。

那只庞大的虎纹捕鸟蛛正向二鼠方向爬，大家的眼前忽然变得黑暗，待他们抬头看，几只巨大的蝴蝶正在他们头顶上盘旋，赤红的翅膀在人的眼睛里留下一道道绿色的光影。

黑蜘蛛的瞳孔中映射出的不仅是蝴蝶美丽的翅膀，更有一丝自心底而生的恐惧。

"这些蝴蝶是哪里来的啊？"珍妮特小小地吃惊了一下。

塞门也不禁疑虑："孔雀蛱蝶？怎么会出现在这里？"

不过更令人吃惊的还在后面，巨大的蛱蝶向毒蜘蛛们飞去，落在他们身上。蜘蛛的全身都被蝴蝶所覆盖，紧接着一道白光闪过，蜘蛛和蝴蝶全部不见了踪影！

四只花栗鼠都愣了神：这是魔法吗？这些蝴蝶具有特殊的能力？怎么一下子就消失了呢！

而被蛇缠住的两位可顾不上吃惊，蛇的缠绕渐渐使他们透不过气，如果再不逃走，就只有死路一条了。

黑蜘蛛的眼白都要急红了，他索性张开口，像一头美洲狮般冲着蛇的颈椎狠狠咬去。身为组织的杀手，他们是在任何条件下都被要求生存的。无论多么残忍的手段，只要能让自己活下来，他们都不惜使用。

黑蜘蛛的牙齿深深刺入蛇的皮肤内，鲜血已经从伤口流了出来。蛇吃痛，紧缠的身体渐渐松弛下来。而黑蜘蛛并不罢休，他像是把生平最大的力气都集中在了下颚上，不把敌人的脖颈咬断绝不松口。

蛇的身体越来越无力，而黑蜘蛛终于为自己的手臂赢得了活动空间。满口鲜血的他立马伸出双臂，向空中挥了几下。顿时，一群幽灵蛛、刺客蛛、漏斗蛛、皿蛛从天花板、地板和四面墙壁涌来。其中能吐丝的种类一齐喷出丝线，将四鼠缠了起来。

"不好，这家伙要逃！"大家都被黑蜘蛛的猛烈反击惊到了，想去阻止他却被这些蛛丝阻挠。

他这才费劲地爬起，刚想去帮白蝎，却发现自己的同伙已经没有了气息。

没有悲伤，没有落泪，他只是紧紧的咬着牙关，眼睛里喷涌出憎恨的火焰。

"让我杀了你们！"说罢，黑蜘蛛抽出一把闪着寒光的短刀，发疯般地扑了过来，一把揪住离他较近的珍妮特。珍妮特惊恐的眼睛里倒映出眼白变红了一半的黑眼。

"你快放开她！"身为姐姐的布列塔妮急忙冲他大喊，无奈身体被缠住动弹不得。

"跟组织作对的人，只有死路一条！你们几个就在蜘蛛的剧毒海洋中死去吧！"一群群蜘蛛像三鼠的方向移动。黑色手套高高举起匕首，眼看就要扎下去。

忽然，黑蜘蛛的传呼机响起来。他不耐烦地接起："什么事啊，长官？"

接下来，他的脸色变得惊奇："任务取消？等等…长官…你有没有搞错啊…什么？"接着传呼机里就传来了滴滴声。

黑蜘蛛不甘心地站起来，把刀收起来："算你们走运。看在长官的份上，放你们一条路。"说完，他用丝缠住天花板上的灯，荡走了。

塞门看着商场的满目疮痍，拉着自己的哥哥，"我们还是快走吧，此地不宜久留。"

"对了，戴夫呢？"传来珍妮特担心的声音。

布列塔妮拍拍妹妹的肩："别着急，我相信他不会有事的。我们还是快去救西奥多他们吧…"

珍妮特懂事地点了点头："好的，我知道他们在哪。"四鼠闪离了现场。

这时，塞门来到珍妮特身边，轻轻从她身上捉下一只小蜘蛛，半开玩笑地说："恭喜你珍妮特，你要有财运咯!"

"啊？你说什么？"珍妮特明显有些摸不着头脑。

"你看。"塞门给她看了看手中红色肢体的蜘蛛。"这是皿蛛，俗名钱蜘蛛，落在你身上并绕头转三圈，你的财运就要来了。"

珍妮特有些羞涩："哦，真有意思。"这话弄得塞门有些脸红。

"我们可没时间管什么财运了！现在逃命要紧！"前方传来艾尔文的声音。

黑蜘蛛独自坐在悬崖一般的商场顶楼。

"真是的，明明有那么好的机会杀死他们的…"

忽然他身后传来一个低沉的男子声音："杀死他们？看看你的惨状吧，现在连白蝎也失去了，你还厚着脸皮说能杀死他们？"

黑蜘蛛一下怔住了，头也没敢回："长官…很抱歉…我没想过事情会变成这样…居然有人能打过我们…"

低沉的男声忽然变成了略带沙哑的女声："能打得过你们的人，在这个世界上还存在好多呢。"黑蜘蛛猛然转头，只见身后的人是一只身着白装，戴着蝴蝶图案眼罩的女花栗鼠。

"冥蝶（Papillon）？你来干什么？"

被称作冥蝶的人冷笑了一声，又用原来的男声说："只怕失败者还没有这个资格问他的上级吧！"

"得了，刚才的命令也是你假装头儿给我发的吧！你为什么要这样做？"

冥蝶并未言语，只是把手一挥，一个多毛的球状物出现在她的手中。她揪住上面的一撮毛，拎到黑蜘蛛面前。

黑蜘蛛定睛一看，突然不寒而栗："这是…你杀了长官？！"她手中拎着的，正是一颗花栗鼠的头。

冥蝶侧过身，眼睛不再看对方："是你的上级，不是我的。他伤害了这么多无辜的人，就应该死。"

相比冥蝶的冷静，黑蜘蛛全身发起颤，"你疯了？难道你要背叛组织吗？"

冥蝶并没直接回答："我说过，实力在你们之上的大有人在，比方说十年前与你父亲交手的那位…"

黑蜘蛛有些迷惘："我父亲就是十年前去世的…你指的不会是那家伙吧？"

"不许你叫他'那家伙'！"冥蝶忽然翻了脸，"你们谁都没可能敌过他的！"

"是，就连我爸都在那场爆炸中死了，他竟然还能活着！可是你，居然为他说话？！"

"他活着？告诉你，他也是在那天被你们害死的！"

"冥蝶你究竟是怎么了？杀了上级不说，还对那个恶魔这么…"

冥蝶转过了身："十年前杀我父亲的债，就由你替你父亲还了吧！"

"难道你是…!这不可能，你是他的女儿？！"黑蜘蛛一下跳起来，掏出传呼机。

传呼机还没握紧，就转移到了冥蝶的手里。"想报告？没这个机会。"

"你…"黑蜘蛛已是孤立无援，只好摆出了作战架势。

"想和布拉德（Mr. Blood）的女儿交手？"冥蝶摊开双手，逐渐有蝴蝶落在上面，"你还没有那个本事！"

黑蜘蛛并不坚定的眼神和颤抖的身躯，早已将恐惧传达给了冥蝶。她双掌的蝴蝶越积越多，渐渐连成一条线—隐约出现了一把刀的轮廓。

"看招吧！"蜘蛛丝向对方喷了过来，瞬间数条蛛丝粘在了冥蝶身上。

"哼，小把戏。"冥蝶竟然能在蜘蛛丝中自由移动。"用蛛网对付蝴蝶，可不是个好办法。"

黑蜘蛛的脸上又多了一丝绝望："怎么会…"

冥蝶戏谑地看着他："你还不知道啊，当蝴蝶撞上蛛网时,蝴蝶翅膀上的粉末就会大量脱落,并将蛛丝上的粘液裹住。也就是说，你是无法限制我的行动的！"

"是吗，那我也不会让你接近我的！"黑蜘蛛身体的四面八方都出现了蛛网，试图将冥蝶隔在外面。

"蝴蝶不怕蛛网，你怎么还是记不住？"无数的蝴蝶开始覆盖冥蝶的身体，接着猛然散开，中央的花栗鼠已经消失不见。

随后一只手搭在黑蜘蛛的肩上："这儿！"

黑蜘蛛猛然转过头，一只拳头正面砸在他的脸上，将他打翻在地。他刚想爬起来，有一双手从他背后揪住了他的脖子，将他提在空中一甩，一下就把他甩到了距离很远的蜘蛛网外侧。

冥蝶再次出现在了他面前，"你的蜘蛛网可是敌不过我的念力，"说着，抽出了那把日本刀，"现在就滚到哈迪斯那里去找你爸爸吧！"把刀架在黑蜘蛛的脖子上。

"索菲…你可要想好…如果你背叛组织，你的亲人就…"黑蜘蛛还在垂死挣扎，却反倒看见了冥蝶握得更紧的拳头。

冥蝶又转过身，缓缓地走了几步，放轻语气说："今天早上，在你们行动后不久…我接到医院打来的电话—"

"好机会！"黑蜘蛛趁机唤出一只狼蛛，它慢慢向"毫无防备"的冥蝶爬去。

毛茸茸的狼蛛一步一步的爬，黑蜘蛛的心也怦怦跳着，他知道这是他最后的反击机会了。那个平日里弱不禁风的小蝴蝶竟然如此有实力，不愧是前组织高干，更不愧是布拉德的女儿…

可他心中的希望随着一阵"嗡嗡"声泯灭了，狼蛛连前肢还没接触到目标，就被一道"黑色闪电"击倒了。紧接着，又一道黑闪电划过，黑蜘蛛的手腕传来有如被电扇割伤的痛楚，这阵剧痛简直令他痛不欲生，他躺在地上翻滚，眼泪都流出来了。

就在这时，两道"闪电"飞回冥蝶的手里，原来是两只蜂。冥蝶用讽刺的语调说："蜘蛛吃了那么多小虫，最终却死在昆虫的手里！斯密特疼痛指数4.0的感觉如何啊？"

"食蛛鹰蜂（Tarantula Hawk）？"黑蜘蛛这回是真的跌入了绝望的深渊。

冥蝶飞转过身，举起刀，狠狠向黑蜘蛛的胸膛刺去："告诉你，茉莉她，就是被你们…"随后传来了刀尖与心脏撞击的声音…

一群蝴蝶落在了那具已经不会再动弹的身体上，不一会儿就一起消失了。

冥蝶擦了擦刀上的血，坚定地将刀插入了刀鞘，转眼也随着一群蝴蝶没了踪影。


	3. 三，花鼠战队

几乎同一时刻，艾尔文和家人正在商场里逃窜，忽然一群厮打的大汉挡住了他们的去路。一个体型健壮的光头男子正和几个蒙面男人混战，虽然对方人多势众，但想打赢他看起来绝非易事。而另一边一位穿着蓝色衬衫的女子正发挥着与她外表不符的力量，粗犷的大汉也一样被她打倒。

"真是冤家路窄！既然这样，珍妮特你带大家去救西奥多他们！"艾尔文已是紧咬牙关。

"不行艾尔文，你不会想…"布列塔妮话音未落，就见艾尔文已经张牙舞爪地扑向了一个蒙面人。

"哥哥太乱来了！"塞门心想，但事态紧急，也只好先和珍妮特走了。

此时多米尼克正准备用一记狠拳迎接面前的罪犯，突然就见罪犯像触电了一样，不断抓着自己的后背。来不及多想，他用全力将对方击倒，看见一个红色的身影从倒下的人的衣领里窜出来，又奔向另一个蒙面人。

"花栗鼠？怎么会来帮我们？"多姆看了看远方还在商场肆虐的几只黑衣花栗鼠，但直觉告诉他这只花栗鼠和他的目的是一致的。

此时的艾尔文只顾狠命攻击。家人的受伤已让他怒不可遏，他只想惩治凶手，一点也没注意货架后有一双眼睛在盯着他。

多姆和莱蒂以最快的速度干掉了剩下的敌人，艾尔文也从最后一个倒下的敌人身上爬了下来。多姆看到这个神奇的小生灵，正想和他搭话，忽然看到几只蝴蝶落在他身上。

"啊呀，怎么回事。"艾尔文试着把蝴蝶们赶走，却发现是徒劳的。

而商场的另一面，刚找到西奥多和埃莉诺的塞门等人，以及在地下室里毫不知情，正推着手推车的戴夫，身上都聚集了许多鳞翅目昆虫。

又是一道白光闪过，一家人集合在了商场出口。很明显大家还对突然的转换不太适应—尤其是还推着装满食物的手推车的戴夫。

"嗨孩子们，你们怎么会在这里…等下，我又是怎么到这里来的？"戴夫的脑海中想必是充满了问号："你又搞什么鬼了艾尔文？"

艾尔文正急着辩解，塞门挡在他前面急促地叫着："这不关他事，我们先快赶去市医院，路上我再慢慢跟您解释！"

虽然还是蒙在鼓里，见到儿子如此焦急的样子，戴夫选择了听从。趁着街道尚未拥堵，那辆白色皇冠直向远处飞驰。

另一边，一位身穿防弹服，身体同样魁梧的男子带着一群武警来到了商场，不久就见到他们押着那些蒙面刺客离开了。很快，急救车拥住了街道，人群如潮般来回涌动，现场十分混乱。

也许在这情形下，唯一能保持镇定的就是那只躲在暗处的白衣花栗鼠—冥蝶。

"也许破坏比想象中小些吧，真是万幸呢…"远处传来的几声轻微的脚步声打断了她的自语，"趁没人发现我先撤吧。"

不一会儿，几只黑衣蒙面的花栗鼠来到了冥蝶方才站在的地方，可是那里已是空空如也，只有风从窗户进来发出的嘶鸣声。

而不知在何处的一扇门后，轻柔而舒缓的钢琴声再次响起，那流水般的旋律是那么令人陶醉，仿佛一切的罪恶都不曾发生过一般。

将西奥多和埃莉诺送往医院后，戴夫把孩子们急匆匆送回了乡下的家。自从六个活宝成名以后，戴夫的生活着实有了很大的改变—他们现在已经住在三层外加地下室的别墅里了。看着客厅墙上挂着的大张全家福，死里逃生的花栗鼠们不禁叹息起来。

家里两个最小的成员虽是及时接受了治疗，可医生也不敢说他们的病情何时会好转，或是恶化。而且，医院里并没有有效的方法可以救他们—否则与他们同一病房的那只小花栗鼠就不会在这里住了半年的院了，这是医师说的。

珍妮特缩在沙发上，看着静音的电视里播报的今天布鲁克林区袭击的惨案，电视里一幕幕触目惊心的画面让她感觉移动一下身体都需要很大的勇气。布列塔妮关心地来到她身边，安慰着她。

艾尔文满眼怒火地坐在桌子旁，掌中紧紧握着一个玻璃杯，好像是要将它当做那些凶手捏碎一样。塞门看着他的哥哥，却不知如何能熄灭他的怒火—毕竟他自己的心也被乌云笼罩了。

艾尔文一言未出，跳下椅子，一拳砸在墙上："如果我没那么坚持要出去玩，大家也不会变成这样！"

"你不要自责了，"塞门说，"他们一定会没事的…"

"可谁又能保证啊！万一有什么事—"

"胡说什么！我们一起经历过伊恩的笼子、老鹰、还有荒岛，都挺过来了，这次…"其实塞门也没多少底气说这句话，因为跟这些事相比，今天的遭遇要可怕得多。

"如果下次再见到他们，我一定要这样！"艾尔文感觉全身的血液都在燃烧，力量泉涌而出。他向着巨大的落地窗比划了一拳，令人惊讶的一幕发生了：

一团巨大的红色冲击波从他的手中飞出，直接将玻璃击了个粉碎。登时四只花栗鼠都惊呆了。

"Alvin!"于是等到戴夫回家，这声咆哮响彻了整个房子。

四只花栗鼠低着头在桌子上站成一排，男孩们把手藏在兜里，女孩们把手背到后面，谁也不敢对这个发怒的男人先开口。

"好吧，你们是怎么把窗户打碎的？"

艾尔文抢险答："呃，是我啦，当时我不是很生气吗就气得捶玻璃结果没想到就把玻璃打碎了…"

戴夫显然不满意他的解释："那如果是这样，那为什么…"戴夫拾起一块碎玻璃，"这上面为什么会有熔化的痕迹？"

"啊…这个…"太过慌张的缘故，他们整理现场时压根没注意那些玻璃的状态，自然也就没有借口掩盖这条"罪状"了。

艾尔文看了看别人，站了出来："戴夫，那我就告诉你吧。"他走到窗前，深吸口气，用力向窗外的天空挥拳。

不出他所料，又是一道冲击波窜出他的手臂，在夜空中划过了一道犹如烟火的光辉。

等他回过头，戴夫早已是瞠目结舌，像被螳螂盯住的蚱蜢一般忘记了移动。

"啊，就是这样的，戴夫？"

"这么说，你们告诉我的，会操纵蜘蛛和蝎子的花栗鼠，也是真实的喽？"戴夫总算是相信了在车上塞门告诉他的有关花栗鼠杀手的一切。

布列塔妮也开了口："我们不愿告诉你，也是怕以后有人会把他当做和组织里面的坏蛋一样的家伙…"

"那你们瞒着我干什么，我们是一家人啊，而且有特殊能力的花栗鼠也不一定只是那些坏家伙吧。"

塞门叹口气："也许，将来可能会有更多的超能花栗鼠出现在我们身边呢…但愿我们不要与他们为敌！"

与此同时，联邦探员卢克·霍布斯（Luke Hobbs）正在屋子里烦躁地走来走去。那几个抓到的罪犯什么都不肯说，有的经他的铁拳后也只是透露了一点点信息，至于那几只花栗鼠更是一点详细情报也没得到。

"花栗鼠，"霍布斯自言自语道，"对了，是花栗鼠（Chipmunk）！"

幽深的走廊。

走廊两旁的墙壁上挂着一支支火把，火焰燃烧发出噼啪的声音。

在地面的角落里，一条背部暗绿色的蜈蚣隐秘地游动着。

天花板附近的墙角，一只印着红色漏斗图案的蜘蛛正编织它的网。

再拐过一个弯，一只黑色的蝎子就拦在路中央，毒钩来回晃动着。

在它后面，一只深色斑斓的胖蜥蜴正吐着它粉红色的舌头。

远处的楼梯，台阶上趴着一只金色、身上长满凸起的蟾蜍。

楼梯的顶端接着一扇门，门前盘着一条金黄色的眼镜蛇，恶煞般的眼神环视四周，任何入侵者都别想近它半步。

门开了，里面一片黑暗，但微微有六个黑影在行动。

一盏灯亮了，照出一只白金色衣服的男花栗鼠，眼中透出霸气。他的背后幻化出一条黄金眼镜蛇的图影。

紧接着，另外五盏灯也陆续亮了起来，暴露在灯光下的还有五个身影。

一只身穿银灰色大衣，头戴蓝色海军帽的高瘦男鼠，掌心有一颗若隐若现的五角星图形，背后的影是一只亚利桑那沙漠金蝎。

另一只男花栗鼠，拥有看似老实的面孔与彬彬有礼的态度，身材瘦弱，灰头发，背后的影是一只红头蜈蚣。

在他们后方，还有一只身材矮胖，大胡子的花栗鼠，看起来是个和蔼可亲，富有感染力的人，背后的影是一只海蟾蜍。

旁边的是一位面容清秀，性格内向，周身散发浓厚酒气的外表再普通不过的男鼠，背后的影是一只吉拉毒蜥。

再边上是一只头发凌乱，身着黑紫色紧身衣，面色冷峻，不见笑容的女花栗鼠，背后的影是一只黑寡妇蛛。

这六只花栗鼠，没有人类—包括伊恩·肖和他的部下—知道他们的来历。但有一件事是确定的：他们的名字叫做—五毒使者（Toxic Agents）!

五毒使者：

蛇之使者：加里Gary Level:71

蝎之使者：理查德Richard Level:43

蜈蚣使者：艾伯特Albert Level:15

蟾蜍使者：韦恩Wayne Level:33

蜥蜴使者：杰夫瑞Jeffrey Level:17

蜘蛛使者：艾琳Aileen Level:6

随着加里一声令下，六位使者纷纷落座。

"理查德！艾琳！"二鼠起身。

加里严肃地问道："今天的行动是你们负责的。有几个我们的人未归，你们能否解释原因？"

理查德虽然个子很高，被毒蛇盯着也不免得紧张，一言未出；艾琳则干脆把头偏向一旁，不让自己的眼睛与那个愤怒的男人相对。他们知道，这种情况的发生很可能会直接影响到他们的等级。

"你们怎么回事？都哑了吗？现在不是装长颈鹿的时候！"加里咆哮般的声音又回荡在屋内。

理查德终于打破了沉默："很抱歉，我们在行动的时候没有留心什么异常情况。不过当时人类都在四散奔走，想应该不会有谁回来反击我们。你担心的其实是，如果有我们的伙伴被人类逮捕，我们的秘密就会很快曝光对吗？"

五双眼睛全部凝聚在他身上。理查德显得更加从容不迫，他仰起了脸，反光的银灰色衣服与冷酷的表情使他显得更为可怖。

"大家完全不必担心。今天的新闻里，没有任何有关我们这样的花栗鼠的报道。更重要的是，FBI的家伙就算盯上了花栗鼠，"他看了看同样站着的艾琳，"艾琳应该能最先知道他们的动向，对吗？"

一旁的艾琳也急忙回答："没错，为了安全起见，我的蛛丝已经延伸到他们的总部，现在那根电话线没有反应，证明还未有秘密泄出。"

绅士一样的杰夫瑞笑了，"看来二位对我们的安全还是非常负责的。那么我们损失的几个小卒，大概也可以忽略了？"

肥胖的韦恩也附和道："杰夫瑞说得对，我们应该更加重视下一步的行动。你觉得呢，加里老大？"

加里不置可否，但在其他人眼中，他的无声就是默认。

当刺眼的阳光透过窗户照在花栗鼠们的卧室，最先醒来的艾尔文伸了个懒腰，茫然地向周围望了望。注意到布列塔妮下铺的床空着，又探出头看了看自己下面同样空的床，不禁轻叹了口气。

他摸了摸西奥多放在床头柜上的Talking Teddy,模仿弟弟的声音问道："你想看什么节目呢，会说话的泰迪？"

玩具熊开始摇晃它的小脑袋，回答道："我想看《泰迪的欢乐时光》。"

艾尔文苦笑了两声，摇摇头走开了。

很快大家像昨天一样都集合在了饭厅，但有两张相对的椅子空着。早餐一片寂静，淡淡的牛奶、绵软的麦圈、甜甜的果酱面包、微苦涩的咖啡，竟都被一食而尽。

戴夫见孩子们如此压抑，正想说些安慰的话，却发现说不出来什么恰当的词。只好催他们快去收拾东西，准备送他们上学了。

可正当大家正在收拾书包准备去学校虚度光阴时，一阵敲门声忽然响起。戴夫去开了门，一个身体魁梧的光头男人出现在门框中，身后还紧跟着数位全副武装的武警。

"卢克·霍布斯，FBI探员。"男人出示了警徽。

塞门跑到门口："堂堂的联邦探员，来敝舍有何贵干？"

霍布斯没有正面看他，一直盯着戴夫，询问道："昨天上午11点多，你们，尤其是这几只老鼠，在什么地方？"

霍布斯的粗暴很明显惹怒了艾尔文，他猛地跳上前，怒喊："谁是老鼠啊，我们是会说话的花栗鼠！"

"谁都一样。"霍布斯依然无礼，"请回答我们的问题！"

"你有搜查令吗？"布列塔妮也走了出来，她边走还边扎着辫子，一脸不耐烦的样子，似乎是埋怨她的梳妆被打断。

霍布斯哼了一声，冷冷地说："没有，但我有这个。"身后的警卫掏出一支支电击枪，有的还拿出了铁笼子。

戴夫发怒了："你们到底想做什么？我的孩子们是无辜的！"

"有罪无罪，得由证据说话！全世界都知道，会说话的花栗鼠就是你们，我们也只是在调查！"

珍妮特慌忙走出来，"探员先生请相信我们，我们真的不是您要抓的罪犯！"她一脸哀愁，"你一定知道我们本来是六个人，可我们的小妹妹埃莉诺，和他们的小弟弟西奥多，在昨天的袭击中受了重伤，现在还在医院里…"

"珍妮特你就别费口舌了，这些家伙不会听你解释的！"艾尔文说着用冒火的双眼紧紧盯住霍布斯同样燃烧的眼睛。

几个武警来到霍布斯身边，而塞门、布列塔妮和珍妮特也围到艾尔文身旁。局势演变成了人鼠对峙。

"埃特纳爆发(Etna Eruption)！"艾尔文抢先发动了攻击，他的身体发射出火焰，打在一个武警的身上。那个武警的衣服燃烧了起来，他急忙用力扑打着身上的火焰。

这攻击快得塞门连"等等"都没来得及说出口。

"艾尔文你疯啦？！你这样只会…""抓住他们！"

没等塞门说完，霍布斯就下了逮捕的命令，那个已经扑灭火的武警和其他人一起扑向了四只花栗鼠。

"等等，你们…"戴夫刚想阻拦，却被两个壮汉拉到了外面。

"分开跑！"艾尔文和塞门向一旁闪去，躲避着身后的追捕。

逃进楼上的卧室，塞门忍不住呵斥道："都怪你，你先发动了进攻，不就更增大了我们的嫌疑吗！"

"那你还说能怎么办啊！现在逃命要紧！"在从扶手椅跳向地面的时候艾尔文一不留神，脚下踩到了一个篮球，然后就飞了出去摔在地上。

"混蛋！"塞门不禁骂了一句，转身向艾尔文摔倒的地方跑去。这时身后的武警正拿着电击枪冲过来。

艾尔文转过头，正看见那支闪着电光的电击枪，大叫了一声，用胳膊挡住脸和眼睛。但是…

"啊！！！"声音并非从艾尔文而从塞门口中发出。原来，在电击枪就要击到艾尔文时，塞门挡在了哥哥面前。

但是，塞门触了电却没有马上倒下，而是用手紧抓着电击的位置，任电流持续通过自己的身体。

"不要啊塞门，快松开手！"可是塞门仍死抓不放，坚持了有几十秒，电流终于消失了。而塞门…

塞门的眼神竟变得无比冷酷，身上不断闪过电流，带着令人生畏的气势，一步一步向那位警员。

无论是艾尔文还是警员，都被这气势震慑了，一动不敢动，眼睁睁看着塞门缓缓举起双臂。

"电闪雷鸣(Lightening and Thunder)！！！！"

一道耀眼的白光划过，霹雳准确且强力地击在警员的身上。武警倒在了地上，看起来全身都麻痹了。

艾尔文好容易从惊讶中会过神来，盯着不远处的塞门，缓缓才说出一句话："看来，超能力花栗鼠果然就在我们身边啊！"

忽然，客厅里传来女孩们的尖叫声。艾尔文和塞门赶紧奔到楼梯口，看见两名武警正以电击枪挟持着布列塔妮和珍妮特，电流离她们的脸只有几毫米。

艾尔文和塞门对视了一眼，立刻像泄了气的皮球一样。他们从楼梯上跳向他们，在半空中被霍布斯一拳击倒。

"艾尔文/塞门！"女孩们喊道。

两个男孩刚从地上挣扎着爬起来，就被两只手提了起来，塞进了笼子里，随后女孩们也是如此。

艾尔文奋力拍打着笼子："放我们出去！"却被塞门制止了："现在我们只能服从他们，相信他们不会冤枉好人的。"

"对了，"布列塔妮小声问，"你那什么喷发是怎么回事？"

艾尔文白了她一眼，"是埃特纳爆发，我老弟帮我取的名。他说埃特纳火山是…"

"世界上最著名，也是最活跃的火山之一。"

"咦，你怎么知道的？"

"在我修指甲的地方总是在播放科学频道！那里面说当地的家伙甚至会用夹着火山灰的雪做雪糕。"

载着The Chipmunks和The Chipettes的汽车停在了一栋高楼前，警卫拎着笼子下了车， 走进一间很宽敞的房间。

铁笼被放在了一张桌子上，笼门被打开了，四只花栗鼠被放了出来，霍布斯就坐在他们面前的椅子上。

"放轻松，小家伙们。我相信你们不是那起案子的犯人。"

大家一听这话，既有些轻松又有些疑惑。轻松的是自己果真没有被归为罪犯，疑惑的是自己又为什么会被抓到这里。

光头警察继续说了下去："我的目的是要求你们协助我们解决那个邪恶组织，你们是这项任务的不二人选。"

"所以就把我们硬绑来吗？你这是侵犯人权…"

霍布斯一记铁拳砸在桌子上，所有花栗鼠都震得一跳，"安静，你们这些小可怜，不是我在请求你们，你们应该会请求我！"

"你这是什么意思！"

霍布斯从桌上拿起几页材料，"这是昨天医院的记录，有花栗鼠身中剧毒住院了。而且他们中的毒和袭击事件的受害者相同。"

"西奥多和埃莉诺？！"

"想救他们，就只能从组织那里入手。但你们却对他们一无所知，只有我们合作才有机会取胜！"

艾尔文说："请允许我们考虑一下。"于是四只花栗鼠围在一起，把尾巴连成环。过了一会儿，他们转过身来，"我们决定同意了。"

"很好。让我介绍你们的新朋友—多米尼克、布莱恩、米娅、莱蒂、泰吉、罗曼和汉。"

不出半天，各位就打成了一片。泰吉和塞门在高科技设备的设置上有了共识，他们很快开始着手制作适合花栗鼠使用的武器了；艾尔文与罗曼的豪爽也很相似，他俩正商量以后和大伙一起飙车；只是两位女生对这种追逐飙车的疯狂生活不感兴趣。

大家就这样一天天的变强着，等一切都准备就绪，霍布斯下达了命令：

"现在，小家伙们，你们终于迎来了加入这里后的第一个任务！"

花栗鼠们好奇又激动地围过来："什么任务？"

"有人说曾在中部目击那群家伙，他们的活动范围应该主要在帕萨迪纳市。现在，你们的任务就是利用你们花栗鼠的身份，到他们那里去当卧底！"

"我们都去？"

"没错，你们四个都去！布莱恩和罗曼送你们。"

泰吉递过来一个袋子，"这都是塞门和我专帮你们研制的新型武器！拿上它们。"

"等等！"塞门突然发出电流，击中了墙角的一张蜘蛛网。"你看，这些蛛网不知延伸到哪里去，万一是他们的情报线，我们的计划就都暴露了！"

虽然大家都不这么想，塞门的担心确实不是多余的。因为就在这几秒之后，帕萨迪纳市的一间别墅里，蜘蛛使者艾琳从座位上惊站起，"我们的电报线被发现了？！"

"不必担心，"韦恩拍拍她的肩，"我们至少已经听到了他们布置的任务。"

杰夫瑞也奸笑着："只要在这里布下天罗地网，那几个小家伙早晚都逃不出去！"

"嘿嘿嘿…"使者们的狂笑充满了整个房间。


	4. 四，成功入侵

星期天的天气很好，颇有盛夏的味道。一对对蜻蜓在道路旁的灌木丛里飞来飞去，附近的小孩子正在篮球场上一边追着跑，一边发出快乐的尖叫声。老建筑内部现代化的店铺、酒吧、咖啡馆、电影院都有不少顾客进出，宣告着帕萨迪纳的美丽繁华。

一辆蓝色的小型Escort和一辆黑色Koenigsegg在公路上奔驰。按照指示，他们要在几位组织成员回到基地之前拦截他们，并借此机会让花栗鼠们成功进入组织。

但是大家都知道这项任务的难度堪比解救莫斯科轴承厂文化宫人质。多次出生入死的布莱恩和罗曼还显得镇定，初参战的四鼠可不那么轻松。艾尔文很庆幸没有和布列塔妮分到一组，而塞门很"荣幸地"与珍妮特分开了。

"塞门，在搞什么？"艾尔文看着一直死盯着电脑屏幕的弟弟，好奇地问。

塞门仿佛没听见一般，他的眼镜反射出屏幕上运行的一行行指令。"拿好这玩意，到时候听我命令使用它。"递给艾尔文一个看上去很像捕鲸炮的东西。

"这东西有什么用啊？"

塞门转过头，一本正经地说:"先生，您能预测一个新生儿的未来吗？"

艾尔文忍住了白他一眼的冲动。

"当心，目标出现了。"布莱恩指着不远处两辆蓝色的道奇Charger说。

罗曼加速驾驶着Koenigsegg，很快就几乎与敌人并行驾驶。

"罗曼，行动！"塞门下了命令。罗曼打开天窗，艾尔文爬到车顶，向其中一辆车发射。

一根钢绳的锚索射了出来，刺中了那辆车的发动机。车里的敌人察觉了危险，立即加速行驶想甩开他们。艾尔文一个没抓稳，险些从疾驰的汽车上摔下去。

"谁让你一直抓着了？"塞门没好气地问。

"啊？那你要干什么啊？"

塞门把艾尔文拽回座位，手指在电脑上快速地跳跃着。"就让你们见识见识我的新发明！"一阵强烈的电流沿着钢索流入敌方车辆的发动机，汽车失去了控制，向路边的电线杆撞去。

"什么？快转弯！！！！"车上的人试图重新控制车辆，但在塞门的操纵下，想夺回控制简直是不可能的。当然，这项科技的研发自然少不了泰吉的功劳。

而另一边，布莱恩狠狠踩下了油门，只听"碰！"的一声巨响，Escort和道奇Charger发生了猛烈撞击。Escort的前保险杠是实心纯钢的，基本没有受到创伤，而后者直接是被撞出了道路，停在了草地上。

布莱恩和罗曼拿着枪走到撞坏的车旁边，把车里的四个男人押了出来。车里还有几只花栗鼠试图逃跑，但都被两位女将控制住了。

"太棒了，接下来就轮到我们表现了！"

按照俘虏的口供，布莱恩在傍晚把四只花栗鼠送到了目的地。

"小家伙们，接下来可就看你们的了，加油哦！"布莱恩微笑着目送他们走入密林深处。

艾尔文他们已经换上了被俘花栗鼠的服装。他们承认自己只是底层人员，这样混进去应该会比较不容易被发现。

密林的尽头是一座巨大的别墅，数个看似独立的小屋之间都有走廊相连，倘若在里面只怕会像走迷宫一样，不知西东。

"你们是谁？"大铁门口的守卫问，艾尔文便从容不迫地报上了俘虏的名字。守卫实际也记不住花栗鼠们的名字，也就放他们进去了。

他们正感慨建筑的豪华精致，几个人拦住了他们:"花栗鼠的住处应该在那边，这里只有人类能进去！"

艾尔文向他们吐了吐舌头，拉着同伴们走向另一边的入口。当他们走出人类居所时，一只戴着海军帽的花栗鼠迎面走来，并用一种冰冷的眼光打量着各位。

就在即将错过之时，对方忽然猛冲过来。布列塔妮和珍妮特吓得急忙跑开，塞门躲闪不及被扑倒，艾尔文赶来助阵，却也被那鼠踢翻。

"难道身份已经暴露了？"塞门心想，绝不能让这个敌人跑了。"电闪雷鸣！"

"火焰毒星(Flaring Antares)。"那只花栗鼠—理查德抬起右手食指，深红色的指甲锋利得犹如蝎的毒针。一道炫目的红光直刺向塞门的心脏。

蓝色雷电与红色光线相碰撞，引发了剧烈的爆炸，烟尘四起。

"艾尔文！"塞门大喊一声。

"明白，埃特纳爆发！"艾尔文一跃而起，将火焰向理查德发射，对方顿时被一片火海笼罩了。可当大家以为已经战胜对手时，理查德却毫发无伤地从火焰中走了出来。

四鼠呆若木鸡，而理查德却仿佛没有战斗的意思了。"你们几个身手倒是不错，"他用冰冷的语气说，"可是这么晚了，你们在这里逛什么？快点回去！"

塞门走上前，"很抱歉先生，我们马上就回去了。"然后四鼠赶快转身跑掉，一同消失在夜色里。

理查德转过身，掏出了一部手机，按了几个号码，用低沉的嗓音说道："有可疑人物出现，不过我看大可放心。"

总算脱险了，但大家来到花栗鼠的居所时，更是吃了一惊:虽然屋子是人类适用的大小，但里面的各种用具，桌椅、楼梯、吊灯，都是花栗鼠适用的大小。

"这里简直就是为我们特制的啊！"

"肯定是啊，这里住的都是和我们一样，会说话甚至有超能力的花栗鼠呢！"

这间楼从筑成至今都没住满，他们就在较高的楼层选了两个房间住。自然是男孩们住在一起，女孩们住在一起。大家自是抵不过疲惫的巨大打击，很快睡了过去。

楼下的一间屋里，断断续续穿出不绝如缕的呜咽声…

虽说是有任务在身，但这里惬意的生活实在是令大家有些乐不思蜀了。完全符合花栗鼠生活习性的设施和用品，这是他们从没享受过的。

终于有天夜里，布列塔妮耐不住性子，跟珍妮特计划了行动。

"喂，珍妮特，咱们是不是该干点什么了？"

珍妮特正悠闲地趴在床上看着杂志，"怎么了，姐姐，有计划吗？"

布列塔妮双手叉腰，不满地看着她："看看你，都快懒得和艾尔文一样了！不管有没有计划，咱们都该做点什么了！"

"那我们总该有个方向吧？"

"你不会真的以为我一点发现都没有吧？三楼有条奇怪的走廊，周围竟然连窗子都没有。从外面看，那个空中走廊直通那边的人类居所呢！"

珍妮特一下从床上跳起来，"这么说那里或许是条枢纽，我们肯定有这个必要去查看一下了。叫上塞门他们吧？"

"那可不行，忘了我们才是一组的吗？那两个家伙现在都快是花天酒地、歌舞升平了，肯定赢不了我们！"

于是珍妮特只好妥协，跟着布列塔妮向电梯口走去。电梯在三楼停了，她们径直向目标的位置走去。当与一男一女两只花栗鼠擦肩而过时，她俩尽量保持着镇静，不让他人看出什么异常。而那一对好像确实没注意到什么，互相搀扶着，看起来酩酊大醉地缓缓行走。

"两个醉鬼而已，没什么担心的。"女孩们放下了悬着的心，转身走开。

身后，女鼠转过头来，看着握在手中的瓶子，"麻醉气体大概快起作用了。还有，艾伯特，不用再演戏了吧，快别搂着我了！"

艾伯特悻悻地放开手，"我说杰夫瑞，你怎么漂亮得就像女的一样？我都想骚扰你了。"

"大色鬼。"杰夫瑞变回了原来的面孔。

两个女孩走到长廊的门口。"布列塔妮，我觉得有些头晕呢。"珍妮特扶着额头，担忧地说道。

布列塔妮倒还是雄心满满，"快进去再说吧。"她转动金属门把手，拉着珍妮特一头闯了进去。门口附近的一个红色开关自然没有被注意到。

由于杰夫瑞刚释放的麻醉药的作用，她们走得越远，步履就越发蹒跚。"布列塔妮，我真的很难受，我们快回去吧。"

布列塔妮的头上也流出汗："我也有点不舒服，像晕车一样，有想吐的感觉。"突然她抱住头，痛苦地喊着："为什么…身体好热！"

"热？可我觉得好冷！"珍妮特的衣服飘动起来。

"不好，这里有机关，快回去！"她们急忙转身逃跑，可神志渐渐地不清，眼睛渐渐地睁不开，身体也变得越来越重。珍妮特首先倒在了地上，大口呕吐起来。布列塔妮来不及管她，也倒了下去。

"布列塔妮！珍妮特！"两个男孩的声音似乎从黑暗中传来。

布列塔妮再清醒时天已大亮，珍妮特在她身边，躺在宽大的单人床上。布列塔妮试着撑起身，刺心的疼痛从身上每个关节传来，又瘫在了床上。

"大小姐醒了？"艾尔文欠扁的声音在看不见的角落响起。"啊…"布列塔妮紧接着注意到自己一丝不挂，羞得急忙盖严了被子。可是早餐的香味儿传来，艾尔文把饭盒不轻不重地放在了床头桌上。

布列塔妮一点点直起身，有气无力地打开盖子。"艾尔文，这是你做的？"艾尔文点头示意。仍旧冒着热气的新英格兰奶油蛤蜊浓汤，布列塔妮再也抵抗不住饥饿和疲乏，大口大口吃了个干净。

"你说你们，没跟我们说一声就擅自行动，还到那充满辐射的地方去了。要不是电话打不通，我们才想不到去救你俩！"艾尔文的话语中透着愤怒。

"对不起…"

"我这是在哪啊…"珍妮特缓缓睁开美目，到处摸着自己的眼镜。塞门把眼镜戴在她头上。"下次不许再这样了，知道我多担心你吗？"

珍妮特低下头，塞门继续说："你们昨天去的那条走廊，墙壁里布满了放射性武器，你们进去的时候肯定没注意到门口的开关。"

"我们昨晚可要急死了，忙活了一整夜，给你们打针、抽血。布列塔，你浑身发烫，我一直用湿毛巾给你擦才降下温来！"艾尔文接上塞门的话，"珍妮特倒像是受凉了，塞门用被子裹着她才完事。"

"好了，你们两个还有什么不舒服吗？受了这么长时间的的辐射，还吸入了少量甲氟膦酸异丙酯，可能会留下严重的后遗症的！"

"我不知道，啊嚏！"珍妮特打了个喷嚏，产生的气流竟吹掉了桌子上的杯子。珍妮特伸出手去捡，没想到又卷起一阵风，把杯子卷回了桌面。

塞门看呆了，"难怪昨晚我走到你身边，感觉有风在吹。原来你具有风的超能力，被辐射激发出来了！"

"真的？"珍妮特将信将疑，双手猛地向前一推，艾尔文冷不防被风吹到了墙上。"哇，我也可以使用超能力了！"

"那我呢？"布列塔妮也闭上双眼，集中精神，伸出双手，可是没感觉到什么变化。睁开眼睛，她却惊讶的发现，床边站着自己，艾尔文和塞门的身边也站着自己！她伸手去探，却什么也没触到。

"我去救你的时候，你全身正发着红光。大概你的能力是光与影吧。"

"那我们就是都有超能力了吗？那太好了，我们的任务一定会顺利得多！"

"还是不可轻举妄动！记得那个戴帽子的家伙吗，我们有了超能力也不见得是他的对手。所以以后的行动，还是要小心，如有发现要随时报告！"

杰夫瑞闷闷不乐地敲着桌子，"昨天怎么就没抓住那几个可疑人物呢？我明明连沙林毒气之类的都用上了，为什么没见他们晕倒！"

艾琳戏谑地转着几片羽毛，那是捕鸟蛛吃剩的残渣。"安静点吧，小仙子。这就像我想用蛛网抓他们，可他们全身却涂满了油一样！谁敢保证他们没有像你俩一样戴了微型防毒面具呢？"

艾伯特转过椅子，"你的意思是他们也已经做好了十足准备吗？"

头埋在书本中的韦恩把《嫌疑人x的献身》放下，双手放在膝部，"不管对方是怎样，我们一定要谨慎行事！免得出来个达摩，把我们绕得团团转！"

加里从隔壁房间走进来，"你在说达摩石神？我看真正的达摩不在他们中间，而就是在这里！"

四双眼睛同时扫向加里。理查德跟着进来，"那只毛虫？哼，只要她没什么动作，我就不会加害于她。一旦她胆敢做对我们不利的事，我可…"他用两根手指折断了一根鸟骨头。

"哈哈哈哈…"

另一间房里，身着白色和服的索菲面无表情地跪在刀架前，把第二把刀轻轻取下。宝刀出鞘，锋芒毕露。她双手握住刀把，刀锋似有无数白色蝴蝶飞出。她起身挥舞，砍、刺、撩、挑、割、削，闪烁道道白光。椅子的四条腿被同时砍掉相同的长度，桌子的一角被切下精巧的等腰直角三角形，镜子里心脏的位置也被刺出一道短短的裂痕，而留下这些痕迹时，美丽的脸上满是狠厉之气。

索菲把刀放回刀鞘，护手与鞘碰撞发出清脆的响声。仍然是幽深而忧伤的眼睛，眼角透着毒蛇般的杀气。"挡我者，杀无赦！"回头看着墙上的照片，一大一小两只女花栗鼠牵着手，脸上洋溢着无比喜悦的表情。

泪水再一次模糊了她的双眼…


	5. 五，步入险境

"艾尔文，我这次的计划怎么样？"布列塔妮在电话里问隔壁的男生们。

艾尔文面露微笑，"看起来还不错，你总算学乖，行动前知道和我们商量了。不过，我要是想了主意，肯定比你的好！"

布列塔妮的眼睛翻了上去，露出大块的眼白，"得了吧老兄，少吹了，那你们就按你的计划去吧，看谁先完成任务。敢和我赌一赌吗？"

艾尔文的兴致被激起，"有什么不敢的，我要是赢了，你就给我洗三个月衣服怎么样？"

"好小子，那我要赢了，你就给我修半年的脚趾甲！这要求不过分吧？"

"不过分？我凭什么要多出三个月来被你的小臭脚熏着啊！"

"你说什么？"布列塔妮下意识低头看了看拖鞋里的脚，"明明一点味道也没有！而且你的衣服得天天洗，我的趾甲又不用总修，多三个月才算公平！"

"又在吵架了。"塞门和珍妮特在两间房里也能异口同声。

"好了布列塔，咱们就各自加油吧，省得我再去把你背回来！"艾尔文挂断了电话。塞门坐在椅子上望向他，"那你有新的计划了吗？"

艾尔文挠了挠头，"还没有，不过马上就能想出来了。"

"祝你好运。"塞门无奈地走进了浴室。艾尔文并不是三分钟热度，他还真的在桌子上工作了起来。两小时的沉默后，他终于爆发出一阵高喊："我完成了！"

塞门披着浴巾走出来，"我们的大谋略家终于想出办法了？让我看看。"说着拿起了笔，在草案上修改。等艾尔文再见到他的方案时，改动后增添的小字和圈、叉、直线、曲线，密密麻麻挤满了几页纸。估计它的亲妈也认不出它了。

塞门擦掉头上的汗，"你看，要这样做才行—既富于刺激，又相对安全。"

"咦？你竟然在追求刺激？"

"那还不是为了满足你的需求？"

几天后的一个中午，四鼠在楼下没有人的地方集合。短暂的商议后，他们就奔向了四个不同的方向。布列塔妮最是自信，她坚信艾尔文那家伙想不出什么优秀的方案，自己又比珍妮特更熟悉计划内容，一定有着最大的胜算。

别墅后院，树木丛生，有几只守卫模样的花栗鼠在巡逻。草丛里传来阵阵沙沙声，成功吸引了他们的注意。"谁在那里！"一个守卫向发出声音的地方走来。

树林里飞出一只蒙面的花栗鼠，向守卫们冲来。守卫们挥着拳头反击，却只打到了空气。又有数个花栗鼠冲出草丛，可结果还是同样的。

"原来都是幻影！"就在他们放松警惕的时候，几个守卫接连被打昏。原来是布列塔妮的真身混进了幻影之中，趁乱给了敌人致命一击。

布列塔妮摘掉面具，"这帮家伙也太不行了。那现在我就进树林里去看看那边他们在搞什么名堂！"她飞快地向林中奔去。跑在树林里，她隐约听到远方有口号声传来，她循着声音悄声跟上去。

树林毗邻着一座瀑布，布列塔妮躲在树后，见到有许多花栗鼠在瀑布下习武。"看来这里是他们训练的地方。"她扯掉粘在头发上的一团乱丝，继续向远方走去。走着走着，却好像撞到了什么东西。抬头望去，树上竟有一只巨大的褐色蜘蛛在结网！

"又是这么大的捕鸟蛛！简直吓死人了。"

突然一个声音在头顶上响起："杀了我的手下，又撞到我的网上，你觉得这么轻松就能逃掉吗？"头顶的黑影在树顶来回闪动，穿过茂密的枝叶，落在布列塔妮面前。那是个身着紫色紧身衣，披散着乱发，身手矫健，面露凶光的女子。

来人甚是傲慢，上下打量了一下布列塔妮，"我是五毒使者之一的蜘蛛艾琳。看你打扮得花枝招展的样子，一定花了很多时间在打扮上。你这样的小美女可不适合当特务！"

"是吗？那也要看你怎么抓住我！"布列塔妮向敌人踢去，却被轻易躲开，反而肚子上挨了一记重拳。"速度太慢了，小美女。"

"可恶！"布列塔妮又向艾琳的脑袋挥出一拳，可艾琳的腿先一步扫来，把布列塔妮扫倒在地。

布列塔妮爬起来，"这样下去不是对手！"快速转了几圈，周围出现数个分身，一齐向敌人冲过来。

艾琳见状却没有惊慌，冷静地退了几步，就一下子跳起来，用右手掌倒立着地："你的幻术对我是没用的，漏斗迷宫（Funnel Maze）！"

草间顿时飞出无数根蛛丝，径直透过一个个幻影，直奔布列塔妮的双脚。

"啊…这是怎么…"刚刚还在得意的布列塔妮只觉得腿上绕了什么线，转眼就悬在了空中。借着阳光，她看清了束缚自己的东西：一张犹如一层又轻又软的纱的漏斗状网。这张网四周平，中央凹，而自己就处在最中间的筒状口，周围的蛛丝竟没有粘性，软软的。

本该松口气，可布列塔妮发现了可怕的结果：尽管蛛丝不会粘着自己的身体，但她越挣扎陷得越深，好像掉进了深渊一样。单凭她的气力，只怕很难逃脱这迷宫的束缚。

"怎么样啊，迷乱的滋味好受吗？"见猎物落网，猎手自然是兴奋起来，"这蛛丝还能源源不断吸收你的力量。让我看看你能承受多久吧！"

向上不得，向下不能，布列塔妮的力气好像真被磨完了。慢慢，她眼睛红了，汗水润湿了黄色的皮毛，在网中央无力的小口小口喘着气，看上去简直是不堪一击。

"如果你求求我，我就饶了你！"艾琳微笑着，把左手贴在脸上。

"…妄想…我才不会求你的…死心吧…"

对于布列塔妮的反抗，艾琳完全没有在意。她知道现在网中的小猎物只能逞一时口舌之利，只要再加一点小小的攻击，猎物就会彻底的崩溃。于是，她再次摆动双手，收细了蛛网的管部，让猎物挣扎的范围进一步缩小。

布列塔妮的心跳急剧加速。面前这位剧毒的蜘蛛，完全凭蛛丝就能绕得她团团转，她的实力绝对是商场里那两个家伙望尘莫及的。现在自己的体力消耗过多，还想脱身，可能凶多吉少了。

"快告诉我，你的同党在哪里？"艾琳走近几步，提高声调喊道。

布列塔妮象征性地扭动和踢蹬了几下，很快就乖乖地趴在网上了，像是在那位傲慢的蜘蛛女王表示屈服。"你能…放了我吗…你问我什么…我都告诉你…呜呜…"甚至挤出了几滴眼泪。

艾琳的心抖动了一下，没有继续折磨，而是松开了蛛网，让她落在地面上。等到布列塔妮缓了一会儿，艾琳来到她身旁，正准备继续审问，不经意却看到布列塔妮脸上一丝诡计得逞的模样。

"不好…"布列塔妮一脚踢开了艾琳，原来小布还有残存的力气，一直等待反攻的时机，刚才的懦弱也都是为了蒙过敌人。趁着艾琳没回过神，小布迅速向来时的方向狂奔去。

艾琳眼见俘虏逃脱，怒火中烧。她向着布列塔妮逃跑的背影高举起右手，手指处幻化出一对泛着紫色光芒的狼蛛毒牙。

"百里嘉风暴(Barijat Cyclone)！"一阵狂风袭来，艾琳急忙挡住面部，迅速后退，避过攻击。只见珍妮特从空中乘风降落，轻轻落在布列塔妮身旁。"布列塔妮，你还好吧！"

"珍，我们快逃，那个女的很厉害！"珍妮特把她搀起来，正想转身离开，却感到呼吸道里传来一阵刺痒，继而呼吸变得有些困难。

艾琳缓缓走来，手中散发着无数的毒毛。"想溜走？还是死了这条心吧！"

"你太累了，先走吧，我一定会赶上你的！"珍妮特对着布列塔妮的耳朵悄声说。

"那你一定要小心，记住了吗！你要是不回来，我永远不会原谅你的！"布列塔妮转身一步一拐地跑远了。

"你就是珍妮特吧，好可爱哦！"艾琳拽回了珍妮特的思绪，"不过，我不会让你姐姐逃出这片密林的！"

珍妮特睁大眼睛："你说什么？姐姐她…"

艾琳的声音还是那么无情："她被我吸干了全身的力气，而这里可不止有我一个在。她那副模样，要是碰见艾伯特之类的好色之徒…"

珍妮特只觉得周身冰冷，"姐姐，我只有赶快打倒面前的家伙再去救你了，你千万别出事啊！"握紧了拳头，与艾琳四目相对，极具剑拔弩张之势。

"百里嘉风暴！""水晶魔丝（Crystal Thread）！"

空气急剧旋转起来，形成强烈的气流，卷住了远处的艾琳。"封住了我的行动？"艾琳试图躲闪，却发现自己动弹不得。

"你伤害我的姐姐，我要你加倍奉还！"气流越来越大，珍妮特的头发猛烈地飘散开，艾琳的衣服也像要被扯碎一样。

"啊啊啊，可恶，真的变成一股风暴了！"周围的树叶被从树上狠狠撕下，在空中很快飞得无影无踪了。尽管用双臂交叉护住脸，艾琳的全身依然受着风的侵蚀。

气流开始向上吹去，艾琳的双脚渐渐离开了地面，飞在半空中。她急忙试着抓住树枝，但风就像形成了一个坚固的囚笼，完全束缚了她的任何行动。

珍妮特怒目圆瞪，将手举至头顶，掀起一阵高速旋转的气流，向艾琳冲来。艾琳大叫着，被风暴卷到了远方，逐渐变成一个点，看不见了。

长出一口气，珍妮特停下了风暴。制造这场风暴也使她出了一身汗，但是还好成功脱险了。"布列塔，我马上就去帮你！"

"太天真了！"得意的笑声竟从珍妮特背后传来。珍妮特忙转过头去看，有一个黑点在半空中漂浮，笑声正从黑点处发出。

"你的攻击也只有这种程度了吧，真是令我失望，只会唱歌可是没有办法在战场上取胜的哟！"艾琳的十指尖都连着无数根蛛丝拧成的绳子，无比牢固地固定在十棵树上，使她根本没有被飓风吹走。

"在你出击的同时，我就用水晶魔丝缠住了一棵树。之后，随着你风力的加大，我也不断把蛛丝增多或拉长，并缠住更多的树。"艾琳收起丝线，跳到一棵树上，"我接下来可要好好收拾你这个顽皮的小女孩！"

黑影掠过珍妮特的身体，艾琳落在她背后。"狼蛛毒牙（Tarantula's Fangs）！"艾琳发着紫光的拳向珍妮特打来。珍妮特急忙转身，拳头擦着她的背过去了。

珍妮特想逃开，却被艾琳一脚绊倒，摔在地上。两个女孩抱在一起在地上厮打，互相打、踢，珍妮特甚至在艾琳的腿上狠狠咬了一大口。艾琳痛得发出惨叫，一巴掌推开了珍妮特，珍妮特紫色的眼镜掉在一旁。

"你竟然咬我！"艾琳猛地站起来，忍痛跳向空中，落回地面却不见了。

"咦，哪里去了？"珍妮特爬起来，在四周茫然地寻找敌人的身影。她拨开一丛丛草，也看过了一棵棵树的背面，可什么也没有发现。

"快出来！"珍妮特开始大喊，"我已经看见你了，别藏了！"

远处的一棵树上，有个硕大的身影在拿着望远镜观战。"嘿嘿，这点伎俩是叫不出艾琳的。不过，艾琳那个鬼家伙到底在玩什么把戏？"

珍妮特对远处的事全然不知，依然在四处寻找。由于穿裙子的缘故，此刻若是地面上有双眼睛，一定可以看到裙底两条毫无防护的大腿。

"狼蛛毒牙！"珍妮特双脚之间的地面突然伸出两只手臂，手掌摸上了珍妮特的大腿内侧。

"啊…你干什么…!"珍妮特又羞又气，用力抓住两条手臂，把它们从自己的大腿上扯下。

艾琳灰头土脸地从底下钻出来，打扫了身上的灰尘，"这你就不懂了吧，狼蛛的地下陷阱，专抓你这样没有戒心的小蜜蜂！"

珍妮特向艾琳冲过来，"会偷袭有什么了不起！我要教训你这阴险的家伙！"艾琳却轻松擒住了她的衣领，单手把她提了起来。"小美人的脑子可不太好使哦。狼蛛最擅长地下伏击，身为蜘蛛使者的我，会这招理所当然。"

艾琳把珍妮特的身体拽到近处，把脸凑过去，轻轻吻上了珍妮特的樱桃小口。一刹那，珍妮特的喉咙里发出"呜嗯"的一声轻响，身体如触电般，一下绷得紧紧的。

艾琳疯狂地啃咬着珍妮特湿润的嘴唇，舌尖攻进口腔，轻舔着珍妮特因紧张而紧咬在一起的小白牙。珍妮特"呜呜"乱叫着，却摆脱不了那张正在自己身上肆虐的嘴。

好像吻了一个世纪，艾琳终于放开了珍妮特的嘴，珍妮特软绵绵地滑到地上。"你真是太美味了，我好喜欢你哟。"

珍妮特被占了便宜而气急败坏，爬起来又想冲上去，可是两条腿被摸过的地方变成了紫色，双腿已经使不上劲了，又重重地倒在了地上。继而全身发出一阵痉挛。

"小美女，你可比我幸福的多啊。漂亮的衣服，动人的歌喉，和谐的家庭…啧啧！"艾琳像在对珍妮特说话，又像是自言自语。

珍妮特痉挛得越来越厉害，次数越来越多，已经分辨不清艾琳在说什么了。隐约有喊声传来："珍妮特！珍妮特！"是塞门吗？大概是死前的幻觉吧。难道我真的要毒发身亡了吗？

听见的声音似乎越来越小。塞门，最后能听到你的声音，真好…

"珍妮特！！！"就在珍妮特闭上眼睛，昏死过去后不久，塞门就从一棵树上跳下，抱起她的身体。

"怎么还有你这个碍事的家伙！"艾琳显然不高兴了，从腰包里掏出一把毒毛，撒向塞门。"毒毛飞舞（Hair Dancing）！"顿时，狼蛛的毒毛漫天飞来。塞门捂住口鼻，闭上眼睛，防止毒毛造成伤害。

"你还挺聪明，但只防守可是不能打败敌人的！"

"那就让你见见我的攻击方法吧，电闪雷鸣！"塞门的双手发出闪电，向空中的毒毛劈去。闪电的高温把毒毛都烧成了灰。

艾琳正想再发动攻击，却觉得身体被缠住，无法动弹。但她的反应和被风暴卷住时不同，反而冷笑着说出："你怎么来了？"

树后走出了一只戴着妖魔面具的大肥鼠，向塞门发出诡异的叫声。塞门上来三拳就把他打翻在地，连面具都掉了。"怎么这样的角色也敢来？"

"你是在说韦恩吗？哼哼，你一定会后悔的。"艾琳扛起不省人事的珍妮特，转身离去，"接下来交给你了，蟾蜍先生！"

"站住，把她放下！"塞门去追，却被肥胖的韦恩挡住了去路，"你还真是一点幽默细胞都没有！"

"你快给我让开！"但韦恩没做出半点回应。

"只有给你点颜色看看了，电闪雷鸣！"

"巨蛙口（Goliath Frog's Mouth）！"韦恩伸出右掌，掌心处形成一只张开血盆大口的非洲巨蛙，将闪电尽数吸进口中。

还没等塞门从惊讶中回过神，韦恩像印第安人一样围着他转圈跳，嘴里还叽里哇啦地怪叫着。

"你这家伙是不是有问题啊！"塞门被他烦得头大。

韦恩停了下来，"别误会，我只是开个玩笑。那接下来就正式开始吧！"

"BANG"的一声，塞门被韦恩一记下勾拳揍倒。这几乎只是在眨眼之间发生的。"这么胖的身体竟然有惊人的速度！"

"怎么了，继续来玩啊！"韦恩还是一副乐无边的模样，"我给你表演一首蟾蜍之歌吧！"韦恩吹了声口哨，一群海蟾蜍从四面八方跳到他们周围。

"放心吧！他们完全听从我的指挥，不会向你身上分泌毒液的。"韦恩说。

"来唱吧～"韦恩大手一挥，十几只庞大的两栖动物鼓起鸣囊，发出震耳欲聋的响声。"咕呱呱呱～咕咕咕…"

噪声吵得塞门头痛欲裂，精神完全不能集中。想出击赶走这帮在澳大利亚为害一方的入侵物种，但涣散的注意力让他无法使出招式。韦恩却像是在听美妙音乐一样，欣赏着这世界上最大的蟾蜍发出的求偶歌曲。

"这些海蟾蜍全都是受他指挥，"塞门用仅存的理智思考，"那我就破坏他的操纵好了。电屏障（Electric Barrier）！"

一道蓝色的电屏将韦恩与海蟾蜍群隔离开，蟾蜍们的歌声渐渐停下了。望着跳走的蟾蜍们，韦恩对塞门说："想不到你竟然屏蔽了我的控制，还是挺聪明的嘛。不过，你听所过血蛙吗？"

"那种神秘的，生活在亚马逊丛林中的普通青蛙变种？"

"没错，它们尾巴末端有一对黑色球状物，一经触碰就会喷出黑汁。黑汁入眼会造成失明，沾在皮肤上…"

"会造成皮肤溃烂！可是美国、巴西的探险员第二次进热带雨林寻找血蛙，再也没有找到。"

韦恩从口袋里掏出一颗草莓塞进嘴里，"完全正确。那你想不想知道血蛙黑汁的威力到底有多大？"

布列塔妮正卖力地在树林中逃跑，可是见到珍妮特一直都没有追来，不由得担心起来。"她不会遇到什么危险了吧？"

一棵树下，一只外表弱不禁风的花栗鼠正躺着打盹，不知梦到了什么高兴的事，他的表情是诡异的愉悦。布列塔妮见他这副模样，放松了警惕，准备蹑手蹑脚地通过面前的敌人。

等一只脚刚迈过去，忽然睡梦中的男鼠发出了声音："有天使来阻止我了吗？"布列塔妮忙回头看，只见那个人已经站了起来，手持一条九尾鞭走向自己。"打扰了小姐，我是五毒使者的蜈蚣艾伯特，不知能否邀请你共进午餐呢？我给你带了草莓和奶酪！"

"谁要和你啊，快给我走开！"嗖的一下，布列塔妮似乎忘了自己身体不利索，转身往远处跑去。

"真是遗憾呢，小姐。那今天的午餐我就只好独享了，至于主菜，就是你！"艾伯特很快就追了上来。"看招，百足拳击（Centipede Boxing）！"他的拳头分出无数小拳，向敌人猛击过来。

布列塔妮体力不支，自知不能硬碰硬，决定要速战速决。"幻日（Sun Dogs）！"她又使出分身术，总算是暂时避过了艾伯特的攻击。

"你以为真逃出我的眼睛了吗，看鞭！"艾伯特抡起皮鞭，啪地打在布列塔妮的真身上。九尾鞭一次可以击打9个部位,而且每次都有变化,防不胜防,十分阴险。"就算看不出你的实体，我也能通过感知震动来找到你的位置！"

"死亡毒爪（Death Venom Claws）！"艾伯特竟连续发动进攻。他双手发出黄色的光，照在布列塔妮的腹部。布列塔妮只觉得内脏如被无数小针猛刺，疼痛难忍。

就在这时，一辆巨大的红色摩托车疾驰来，向艾伯特撞去。

艾伯特见状，慌忙躲开。艾尔文走下车，把倒在地上的布列塔妮扶起来，拉上摩托车。"给我站住！"艾伯特在后面穷追不舍，但他无法与玩具摩托车赛跑。

艾尔文专心地驾驶着摩托，"布列塔，看来我的衣服得拜托你了！"

布列塔妮紧紧抱着艾尔文的身体，"等逃出去再说吧。哎呦，我肚子好痛！"她腾出一只手，捂住肚子。

"怎么了？马上就要出林子了，你再忍一下吧！"艾尔文露出担心的神色。正在这时，一个蓝色的身影出现在他们的前方。

"那是塞门？他怎么在这里？"艾尔文满腹狐疑，向前方的身影喊去："塞门！是你吗？"那个身影回过头，深棕色的皮毛，戴着一副眼镜，是他！

"塞门，快上车！"艾尔文向塞门伸出一只手，想把他拉上来。

塞门抓住艾尔文的手，跟着摩托车奔跑起来。手臂却突然一用力，把艾尔文和布列塔妮连人带车统统拽倒。艾尔文还能爬起来，而布列塔妮已经痛得趴在地上动不了了。

"看来你是中了蜈蚣的剧毒吧。"塞门看着布列塔妮，冷冷地说。

"你干什么呀，她中了毒，我们快逃出去想方法救她啊！"艾尔文焦急地冲着塞门吼道。

"想逃出去，"塞门露出狡猾的笑容，"那是不可能的！"他摘掉眼镜，面部和身体逐渐扭曲变形，变成了一只面容清秀的男鼠。"你们的戒心太差了，我是五毒使者之一的蜥蜴杰夫瑞！"

"啊，变色龙？可恶的混蛋！"艾尔文向杰夫瑞冲去，"埃特纳爆发！"

杰夫瑞用手在身前划了个圈，变出一只伞蜥的头颈，"皮褶保护伞（Frilled Umbrella）！"伞蜥脖子上的伞状皮褶把火焰全部挡住。

"金龙摆尾（Monitor Fishtailing）！"杰夫瑞的腿上浮现出一条巨蜥的长尾巴。他跳向空中，一脚踢在艾尔文头上，艾尔文重摔在地上。

"哈哈，干得不错，杰夫瑞！"艾伯特也追了上来。

"这家伙是我的对手，你等下去收拾那个小姑娘！"

"科莫多龙噬（Komodo Dragon Devouring）！""致命黑汁（Fatal Black Venom）！"两边的战场上，杰夫瑞和韦恩同时发动了猛攻。

杰夫瑞幻化出一头巨大的科莫多龙，张开血盆大口向艾尔文咬去。艾尔文连忙转身逃走，但巨蜥的体型让他很难逃脱。

"不能这样被动了，埃特纳爆发！"艾尔文转身发动反击，但巨蜥同样喷射出火焰，击退了艾尔文的攻击。

杰夫瑞表现得温文尔雅，"不浪费时间了，干掉他吧！"科莫多龙终于追上了艾尔文，一爪将他拍倒在地，把他咬在嘴里。

"艾尔文！"布列塔妮用尽全力向巨蜥爬过去，"快放开他！"但巨蜥已经把艾尔文吞了下去。

"艾尔文！！"布列塔妮拼命喊叫着，大声地哭了出来，泪水就像被放出玻璃罩的蜜蜂一样夺眶而出。"你们把他怎么了！"

杰夫瑞转过身，"那个没用的家伙已经被我封入了异次元空间，永远不能出来了！真是遗憾，把你这漂亮的小家伙孤单的留在这里。"

艾伯特跳了出来，"孤单？怎么会呢！让我来，死亡毒爪！"黄色的光再次射在布列塔妮腹部，布列塔妮终于支持不住，昏倒在地，被艾伯特拎了起来。

杰夫瑞变成加里的模样，故作严肃地对艾伯特说："咳咳，艾伯特，干得太好了，这样才能体现我们的实力！"

艾伯特和杰夫瑞抓着布列塔妮，大笑着扬长而去。

韦恩的身体产生一股黑汁直射塞门，塞门躲闪不及，全身几乎沾满了黑色毒汁。塞门眼前一黑，疼痛异常。"啊—"痛苦的嘶叫声不绝于耳。

"竟然还能忍住？那再来一次！"韦恩正想给塞门致命一击，却看见塞门正顽强地向河边爬着。"还想求生吗，真是个顽强的男子汉，不过对不起了！"致命黑汁！"

塞门挣扎着爬进了河里，躲过了这次攻击。韦恩冲到河边，只看到塞门在水中被急流冲走的影。"伤得这么重，应该不能再上岸了。"韦恩也离开了。

别墅里，珍妮特正安稳的沉睡着，被艾琳一个公主抱抱在怀里。艾琳在走廊里缓缓地走着，忽然有一只手搭上她的肩，"看来你也有收获啊，艾琳？"

艾琳看到被艾伯特扛在肩上的布列塔妮，很是吃惊："她落在你手上了？那本来是我的猎物，只不过后来跑了。"

"哈哈，幸好被我抓住了。不知你想拿这个小姑娘怎么办呢？"

"我，我要…"艾琳忍不住掐了掐珍妮特的小脸，"暂时先留着吧，万一他们还有同伙呢。"

艾伯特露出狡黠的神色："哼，要不是上头乱七八糟的规定，我早就…你看，她的小屁股可真是又香又嫩。"说着还用手轻轻一拍。

艾琳向他投以鄙夷的目光："我看你还是算了吧，整天都在想这些鬼主意，也不想想怎么提升自己的等级！"

"哟，黑寡妇小姐，你还觉得我过分吗？你盘算的是什么，我全都知道。不过放心，我会帮你保密的，总之请你按照我告诉你的做。"

艾琳低下头，"谢谢你…"

昏迷的布列塔妮和珍妮特被扔进了一间小黑屋子里，六位使者都聚集在这里。加里谨慎地轻轻拍拍布列塔妮，没有什么反应。"艾伯特，你保证过她不会突然醒过来吧。"

"你尽可放心。她的肝脏已经受到毒液的创伤，很可能会造成急性肝衰竭。那时候再想醒过来，只怕就在天堂了！"艾伯特像背诵一样流利地说着。

理查德还是冷冷的模样，"这次行动大家完成得很好，不过千万不可掉以轻心。我们这里还有一颗定时炸弹，我一定要把它的线剪断。"

韦恩坐在地上，"难道说他们和那家伙有关系？"

"不可能，"杰夫瑞迅速回答，"不然她不会一点动作都没有。"

艾琳把两个人的手和脚都捆在了一起，"不管怎么说，我们先看住这两个俘虏，免得她们再添麻烦。"

"我让蒂莫西（Timothy）看着她们。"加里指了指身旁的一条尖吻蝮。

"开门！"理查德用力敲着一扇防盗门。说来奇怪，这个别墅区里的房门几乎都是实木制的，只有这一扇是铁的。

门锁打开的声音传来，"有何贵干？"穿着白色和服的索菲探出头，没好气地说。

"我问你，你最近有没有与什么可疑的人物联系！"理查德也是怒气冲天，向索菲大喊大叫起来。

索菲侧过头，"你说我还能和谁联系呢？这又不是日本，我认识的人可就更少了，更不用说派间谍过来。"

"这么说，你知道那几个家伙？"

"还能不知道？这里早都传开了，说你们五毒使者抓住卧底，有大功呢。"索菲故意对没有出战的理查德提起立功的事。

"你你你，你给我放尊重一点！"

"我尊重你？你以为你是谁啊，我为什么要听你的。"

"你太放肆了，火焰毒星！"理查德以极快的速度发动攻击。

索菲吃了一惊，手中迅速变出一只蝴蝶，化解了理查德的攻击。"就这点能耐还敢跟我动手，"她拔出腰间的武士刀，"祈祷之刃（The Blade Of Prayer）！"刀刃上出现一只挥舞着锋利前足的螳螂。

索菲挥刀向理查德砍去，理查德慌忙躲开，刀砍在门框上，留下一道深深的痕迹。"蝎子的毒针已被螳螂斩断了！"

理查德满头大汗，手扶着墙向后退去。"你听着，如果敢有什么动作，我们绝对不会放过你！"

索菲看着门框上被砍过的地方，痕迹周围有数条大大小小的裂纹在蔓延。"有人在这里做间谍？看来我要会会那帮人了。"


	6. 六，白武士物语

黑暗的囚室里，名为蒂莫西的尖吻蝮正盘在草席上休息。但即便如此，他的眼睛也明亮地大睁着，让人分辨不出他醒着还是睡着了。布列塔妮和珍妮特躺在他身旁，依然是昏迷不醒。

忽然，墙角有些动静。蒂莫西警觉地抬起头，吐出舌头搜寻着入侵者的气味。但他好像是嗅到了熟悉的味道，便重新放松了身体。

"蠢人类们，真是一点头脑都没有！"艾伯特在楼梯上奔跑着，"计划简直都让他给打乱了，肖那驴头怎么会下令处死这两个小美女呢？真是不懂怜香惜玉！"

肖冷酷的面孔又浮现于他的脑海，"不行，至少我得把她带走，要不然就惨了！"艾伯特把钥匙插进锁孔。就在他把一条腿跨进门的同时，手中射出两张照片，不偏不斜贴在监视器的摄像头上。照片上的画面正是他进来之前囚室里的场景。

这时，一只锹甲推开一块石头，从地上的石缝中爬了出来。毒蛇似乎很不欢迎这只小甲虫的光临，游过去向它竖起毒牙示威。锹甲看起来被吓到了，张开一对隐藏在厚重鞘翅下的透明翅膀，仓皇向旁边飞去。

艾伯特用刀割断了绳子，那只锹甲一下落在他的头上，任他赶也赶不走。而怒气未消的蒂莫西正巧张开大口扑过来，艾伯特吓得满屋逃窜，而锹甲仿佛跟定他了，任毒蛇的毒牙几次差点咬到自己。慌不择路的艾伯特跑出门，但是顾不上把门关上，蒂莫西也追了出去。

珍妮特竟然睁开了眼睛，"哎呀，被勒了这么长时间，总算舒服了。"活动了几下就悄悄从囚室里跑掉了。一切归于平静后，洞口爬出一个蒙面的灰色身影。"防备真够严密，竟然用毒蛇看守。好在运气不差，连红火蚁都没出动就完成了。"

那个身影毫不费力地把躺在地上的布列塔妮抱起来，在黑暗中消失了。

耳边传来潺潺的流水声，塞门睁开了眼睛。脑子里还是一片混沌，全身上下都传来钻心的疼痛。他勉强抬起头，环顾了周围的环境。河的两岸都是茂密的树林，一点人类活动的踪迹也没有，大概自己是被水流冲到了几英里外的下游吧。

血蛙毒汁的伤害仍未消退，全身的皮肤都出现了不同程度的溃烂。万幸的是没有射入眼睛里，否则就终生失明了。但是由于相伴多年的远视镜被水流冲走了，塞门看到的世界有些变形，眼睛感到肿胀的不适感。

塞门强忍着疼痛站了起来，向树林走去。"珍妮特…你被抓了吗…我真是太没用了…"塞门走到一棵树下，靠着树坐了下来，他的身体状况已经不允许他再多前进一步了。明媚的阳光照着他的脸，身边盛开着几朵鲜艳的野花，这个美丽的地方，实在不应做一个人的墓地。

"来，吃吧。"竟有一盘章鱼烧出现在他的面前。他想那一定是幻觉，但章鱼、酱汁、海苔散发出的勾动食欲的香气让他确定这食物是真实的。他抬起头，隐约看到一个少女花栗鼠拎着篮子站在他面前。她为他戴上眼镜，"这是从水面上找到的，是你的吗？"

"喔，是我的，谢谢。"塞门艰难地伸出手，把章鱼烧塞进嘴里大口嚼着。

"你是The Chipmunks的塞门吧。"少女冷不防开口问，这话让塞门怔怔地望着她，把手里章鱼烧的盘子交到她手里。"你是谁？"这种关头他绝对不会认为她只是一个小歌迷。

"你不用怕，我叫索菲，代号冥蝶。但和韦恩他们不一样，我可不是你的敌人。""这位小姐，那你需要我做什么？"如果和自己非亲非故，又站在对立的一方，想必是有求于他！

"你有个弟弟西奥多，现在在医院接受急诊治疗。这段时间，你全家跟着FBI的探员霍布斯在一起工作，被派来这里当间谍直到昨天，你们的行动都未遂。我说的没有错吧？"

塞门靠在树上，沉默了近十分钟。"那他们现在都在哪里？"

"艾尔文被封进异次元空间，布列塔妮和珍妮特身中剧毒被俘。他们的生命现在依然处于危险之中。"索菲笑了笑，不疾不徐地看着塞门本就苍白的脸色瞬间更加难看，仿佛向猫逗弄老鼠般，缓缓说道：

"我的妹妹十岁，半年前遭人暗害，被注入他们正研发的剧毒物质，也就是西奥多和埃莉诺被注射的那种。而你的头脑，正好合适研制出能够解毒的物质。"温柔的口气，仿佛多年前笑嗔着小妹妹："这是小姐姐爱吃的饭团，快还给她，别抢啦。"

"如果我不答应你呢？"塞门只感觉到一种连续两次受人利用的冷意。

索菲把身子转过去，背对着塞门："不答应也罢，但这件事可是关系到你的弟弟、珍妮特的妹妹，以及更多无辜人类的性命，你愿意眼睁睁看着他们受苦也无妨。反正我的妹妹也已经走了。"语气是轻描淡写，但拳头却握紧了。

塞门吃惊地看着这位仿佛冷血无情，比霍布斯还令人恐惧的小姐，"那你为什么偏偏选我帮忙？"

"不只是你，还有艾尔文、布列塔妮和珍妮特，必要时也会拉上西奥多和埃莉诺。还有，你们也不过是自己掉进地狱的可怜蚂蚁，只是蚁蛉大发慈悲，没吃你们而已。"索菲的意思很清楚，塞门只有答应合作或者等着被敌人团灭，休想跟她讲条件。

"我需要时间考虑。""我现在就要答复。"

"我要跟FBI商量一下，给我一天时间。""你只有一小时。"

塞门不自禁打了个寒噤，抬头静静地看着眼前的西服美少女，距离是那么近，可又那么遥远。他不知道的是，这个拎着饭篮的少女，组织内的地位甚至比使者们还高级，而他只是初出茅庐，两人的差距简直是土里蠕动的蚯蚓与花间舞蹈的蝴蝶！

在异次元空间里，艾尔文已经失去了时间观念。他完全不知道自己已经漂流了多久。在这个如同冥界水仙之境的世界里，一切都是那样的模糊，似乎有各种杂物在咫尺飘过，但伸出手来却触摸不到。身上与杰夫瑞交战时留下的伤也失去了痛感。

"这是哪里？是另一个世界吗？对了，我不是正在和杰夫瑞战斗，被巨蜥吞了下去吗？我要怎样能出去！前面是不是有出口？"艾尔文试图向"前"运动，但是这个奇异的空间实在是没有前后左右之分。

"美国埋葬虫，大家快过来！"索菲把一只甲虫放在手掌心，紧接着成群结队的美国埋葬虫聚集来。索菲用胳膊画了个圈，甲虫们也在空中围成了一个巨大的圆圈，"为我打开通往另一个世界的大门！"

甲虫圈的中间如同形成了黑洞，看似深不见底，索菲径直走了进去。她进入异次元空间后，像是自己的手背一样熟悉。她完全知道要向哪个方向走，很快就找到了艾尔文的踪迹。她一把抓住了艾尔文的手臂。

"啊，你是谁？""少废话，我是要带你离开的人。"

"哼，我凭什么相信你？你一定也和那些残忍的家伙一样！"看到对方也带着武器，艾尔文拔出了长期没使用过的红色瑞士刀。

"我说过现在不是解释的时候。"索菲一下子就抽出了腰间的武士刀，双手握住刀柄，随便比划了几下后把刀横举在面前，"但如果你要打架，我可不会浪费时间！"她的模样就像一位威猛的日本武士，眼光炯炯有神，既像螳螂又如毒蛇令对手动弹不得。

艾尔文看到她可怕的架势，心里也不免得恐惧。就在他犹豫的一刹那，索菲突然松开左手，"幻影蚕丝（Phantom Silk）！"一团团的白色蚕丝从索菲的手中射出，一圈圈缠住艾尔文。艾尔文指尖燃烧了起来，想把丝线烧毁，但丝线却无法燃烧，甚至简直触碰不到，可被束缚的感觉却真实地传来。

不一会儿，艾尔文就被裹成了一个巨大的蚕茧。索菲爬到茧的上面，紧紧抓住，背后生出一对上呈蓝色、下呈现斑驳棕色的翅膀。索菲张开这双硕大的翅膀，向着埋葬虫打开的出口快速地翱翔。

终于，光明的世界就在眼前了。索菲加快了拍动翅膀的速度，一口气冲出了昏暗的异次元空间。

防盗门之后，索菲的房内。塞门强忍着剧痛从沙发赶到卧房时，艾尔文正坐在一张宽大的床边，一只手握着布列塔妮没扎针的左手，眼泪一滴滴掉在她冰凉的掌心上。

布列塔妮脸色铁青，巩膜发黄，目前仍在生死线上挣扎。索菲就像是一名训练有素的护士，没多说话就给她采血，又扎了吊瓶。她把手压在布列塔妮的眼眶和眉心交角处的眶上神经，没有任何反应。

一向活泼好动的艾尔文此刻难得的安静，轻声问着这位业务熟练的护士："索菲姐，她的情况怎么样？"

索菲沉重地摇了摇头，直起身严肃地看着艾尔文说："她现在处于深昏迷状态，转氨酶是正常值的数千倍，凝血功能严重损坏，属于急性肝衰竭，是肝性脑病的最严重状态。死亡率高达50-70%。"

艾尔文被这一番专业术语弄得云里雾里，但博学的塞门可是明白她的意思。"简单说，布列塔妮死亡的可能性极高！"他小声告诉了他心急火燎的哥哥。

听了这话，艾尔文发疯一样扑到索菲面前，紧拽着她的胳膊："索菲姐，就算我求求你了，你一定要帮我救救她！我什么都可以做，可以答应你的任何条件，只要你能让她醒过来！"

索菲被他的举动惊到了，回想起数年前将母亲薄葬不久，夜半无人时抱着浑然无觉的两个妹妹，年仅七岁的小女孩坐在树顶无声嚎啕。当时，她有多希望有人能拯救妈妈的生命！"请放心，我一定会尽我所能治好她的！"

布列塔妮已经昏迷了近三天，这期间"主治医师"非常敬业，娴熟的外科手法和准确的用药终于让她的肝功有所回升，但索菲说她尚未脱离危险，还不能放松治疗，但塞门早已将注意力放在了失踪的珍妮特身上。

索菲这些天可没少忙活，除了照顾几个伤员外，日常的做饭，洗衣服，搞清洁等家务活也统统由她负责。唯一能进行较强运动的艾尔文想要帮她，但被她谢绝了。用她的话说，是避免让别人发现他们在这里。

这天，索菲刚做完家务，走出卧室来到坐在沙发上的塞门身边，例行公事般地为他身上毒汁造成的溃烂涂药膏。正想跟他谈谈珍妮特的事情，艾尔文忽然冲出卧室，高喊着"不好了"。

"艾尔文，怎么回事？""索菲姐，你…你快看看吧…"艾尔文看上去急得语无伦次。索菲急忙跑到卧室去了，只见心电图波形几乎趋于一条直线，只有少数的波动。

索菲的额头直冒冷汗："不好，尽管这段时间应用了保肝降黄，纠正肝性脑病，降颅压等药物，补充了足够的液体量，她24小时尿量仍远少于正常值，处于无尿状态。因此，看来她又合并了急性肾衰竭，若不采取血液透析或滤过，患者一般挺不过72小时！但是她的凝血功能这么差，生命体征不稳定，根本无法耐受透析治疗。"

眼看着躺在床上的女孩呼吸减弱，血压下降，艾尔文觉得自己的心跳都要停止了。塞门也目瞪口呆，尽管早做好了最坏的心理准备，也没有想到死神真的这么快降临。The Chipettes来到他们家后，泽维尔一家不知增添了多少甜蜜的欢声笑语！可现在，一个失踪，一个躺在医院，一个就要在他们面前死去了吗？两个堂堂的大男孩，却是满脸泪水。

艾尔文一下扑到床边，把布列塔妮的上身抱起，大幅度又轻盈地摇晃着，"你快醒醒，好吗？别吓唬我了，我不会上当的，快醒醒吧…"索菲见到这悲伤的场面，往事不禁涌入脑海。弱小的女孩哭喊着姐姐，冷酷的面孔露出狡黠的凶光，而自己却只能眼看着亲人渐渐失去知觉…

索菲睁开眼睛，飞速扯掉手上的白手套，把布列塔妮重新放在床上，把针和各种仪器全部摘掉，双手平放在她的腹部。"艾尔文，这是最后的办法了。我答应你的，一定会救活她。"

"你真的还有办法？"塞门睁开哭红的眼，将信将疑地看着她，他知道病到这种程度又不能进行透析，就等于被宣判了死刑。

索菲投来坚定而自信的眼光，"在自然的力量面前，其他一切都是无比的渺小！"她闭上眼睛，身体渐渐被白光笼罩，背后生出一对淡黄白色带着黑色圆斑的翅膀。

白色的光芒渐渐覆盖了布列塔妮的全身，大颗汗水划过索菲坚定的脸。"你这样真的有效吗？"艾尔文试探地问。

索菲回了一下头，马上又转回去了："不要打扰我！我必须完全集中精神。"屋子里忽然刮起一阵风，成千上万的菜粉蝶似从索菲身上飞出，在空中排成螺旋状，并持续旋转起来。床上幻化出一团巨大的黑影，笼罩着布列塔妮的身体，蝴蝶们像箭一样向黑影冲去，但看起来没有造成什么严重的伤害。

男孩们早已看呆，而索菲似乎体力消耗过多，跪在地上。即便如此，她的手依然按着布列塔妮的肚皮。"索菲姐，你这样没事吧？""快把我的刀拿来，架上第一把！"

塞门快跑到客厅，从架子上取下"风暴之刃（The Blade Of Storm）"，拔出来递给索菲。索菲右手接过，用刀刃对准患处，更多的菜粉蝶融入了群体，就像鹤群在云端飞舞。蝴蝶越集越多，旋转的速度也越来越快，看起来就像是—

"龙卷风？"艾尔文惊讶地看着塞门。

"知道蝴蝶效应吗？蝴蝶扇动翅膀造成了龙卷风。那只是个比喻的说法，但是没想到…"

索菲缓缓站起来，盯着面前的黑雾，把刀举过头顶，狠狠劈下："蝶龙卷（Butterfly Tornado）!"蝴蝶们真的形成了一股飓风，一齐向黑雾撞去。"轰！！！！"炫目的白光填满了整个屋子。等艾尔文和塞门睁开眼睛，索菲已经坐在地上，大喘着气。"结束了…她已经没事了。"

听到这话，艾尔文像一阵风似的跑过去，难以置信地再次抱起布列塔妮，轻轻摇着她。这一次，布列塔妮的眼皮微微动了几下，黄色完全褪尽，蓝宝石般的瞳孔露了出来。"艾尔文？"

"你终于醒了，简直要吓死我！"艾尔文幸福地拥抱着她，眼泪又一次滑落。

"我竟然又见到你了，你不是被吸进异次元空间里去了吗？"

艾尔文擦擦眼睛，手向身后指去："是索菲，就是她救了我们！"可他的身后只有塞门。"咦，索菲姐哪去了？"

"她做晚饭去了，她说布列塔妮身子还弱，要吃点有益的！"

晚餐时间，艾尔文走进卧室，端给布列塔妮一大碗香喷喷的荞麦面条，里面放着生鸡蛋。"多吃点，好恢复体力。索菲姐说她虽然保住了你的命，但是以损伤了你身体的多项机能为代价的，得好好养一养。这是她给你做的。"

厨艺好，会医术，武艺高强，勤奋刻苦，善良体贴…想起索菲的这些优点，布列塔妮不由得有点小嫉妒。可实际摆在眼前，自己就是个娇生惯养的大小姐嘛，哪吃得了像她那么多的苦。就连这时候，还有艾尔文将面条一口口喂她。

饭厅里，塞门和索菲跪坐在桌子的两端。塞门吃着牛排和冰激凌喝着咖啡，而索菲换了深红色和白色相间的外和服，正跪坐在茶水锅前。

"索菲姐，你这里全都很有日式风格啊。"塞门放下餐具，看着她从胸部到膝部都非常正确的点茶姿势。

索菲点好了茶，亲自端到塞门面前，"家母来自日本，我从小受她教授习俗礼仪，比如抹茶道。这茶碗便曾是家母所有。"

塞门喝完茶，欣赏了一下茶碗。这是一只淡绿色的陶制茶碗，正面的白釉处还描绘了茉莉花的图案。花叶处有"雪子"两个极小的汉字，不仔细注意不到。

"雪子（ゆきこユキコ Yukiko）即是家母。当时她怀着妹妹，就给她起名叫茉莉（Jasmine），并托人做了这个茶碗。只是妹妹还不懂事，家母就走了。"

塞门看到索菲的脸上流露出伤感，"那天我还以为你是单纯想利用我们，没想到你还帮助了我们这么多，辛苦你了（お疲れ様）！"向她鞠了一躬。

索菲被塞门逗笑了，也回礼道："不客气（いいえ），你日语不错（日本語お上手ですね）。"

看到咖啡，索菲似乎想起了什么，问起塞门："你吃过巧克力吗？"

"我们很常吃啊，有什么问题吗？""咖啡和巧克力中含有大量可可碱，我们的肠道是无法代谢它的。吃了这么多次，按理说早该可可碱中毒没命了。"

"有道理，那是为什么呢？""这是我们基因突变的结果。"

索菲跪在榻榻米上，塞门也蹩脚地弯下腿，跪在她对面。"我们是基因突变的产物？到底是怎么回事？"

"花栗鼠的类人突变首次产生于18世纪60年代的英国，也就是工业革命时期。蒸汽机、煤炭、钢铁的飞速发展加快了人类的发展脚步，但是同样造成了严重的工业污染。"

塞门回忆起那段混乱的历史："煤炭的大规模开采并燃用，产生了大量的烟尘、二氧化硫、二氧化碳、一氧化碳和其他有害的污染物质；矿冶工业的发展既排出二氧化硫，又释放铅、锌、镉、铜、砷等许多重金属；水泥工业的粉尘与造纸工业的废液，也会对大气和水体造成污染。"

"说对了。我们也就像桦尺蠖一样，在环境的急剧改变中保留了有利的变异个体，就像我们的言语能力、消化代谢能力。再后来，第二次工业革命带来了电气时代，各种新技术、新发明的产生和制造产生了更多诱变因素。我们的突变种类越来越多，并且我们的脑也变得像人类一样发达。"

"这么说，随着之后全世界科技的进步，我们变异的范围也开始扩张，所以在美国出现了我们，在日本出现了你。不过，你说的在自然面前是什么意思？"

"是自然之力。那是一种特殊的能力，能够掌握它的人很罕见。它是借用自然的力量，来治疗伤病，进行攻击等。这种力量往往锐不可当，但依然无法逆转自然规律，起死回生。所以，如果再晚一点，布列塔可就连自然之力也救不了了！"

"是这样啊，那索菲姐，你见过珍妮特吗？她穿着紫色连衣裙，戴着眼镜，那天她是被艾琳抓走的。"

"艾琳？囚室里我只见到了布列塔妮一个俘虏，但就连我的锹甲也说有两个，他们还说都已经处死了。可几乎没有人说见过她们的模样，更不必说看到死刑现场。至于那些人类才不关心这个。"

"也就是说，珍妮特生还的可能性还是很大的。我说的对吧？"塞门顿时充满了希望。

"黑蜘蛛？是安德烈（Andrei）吧。他只是艾琳的一个手下，但他的父亲倒是不一般。"今天早餐时，艾尔文向索菲问起之前的敌人。"他的父亲曾是黑社会成员，经营一个秘密赌场，和上流社会也有非常深厚的关系。据说他曾有效击退了布拉德的攻击，因而拥有很高的声誉。"

"抱歉，你说的布拉德是谁？"

"他是一位佐罗般的侠客，"索菲的脸上满是爱慕和向往，"一袭黑西装亮相于夜空，以蝙蝠为伍。每当夜幕降临，他就四处寻找和索取那些会造成无穷后患的科研成果，并将相关的一切材料销毁。这通常是以爆炸形式完成的。

塞门开始沉思："你看上去好像很喜欢他的样子，但他应该已经杀了好多人吧，这样看他终究是个魔鬼…"

索菲打断了他的话："布拉德常在实验室、车间、发布大厅将那些危险品神不知鬼不觉地毁掉，令警方十分愤怒。在加里那些家伙眼里，他就是不折不扣的恶魔，但其实他的行为避免了更多惨剧的发生。而且他还是杰出的艺术家和收藏家！"听到塞门的说法，她很生气。

"你说安德烈的父亲击退他是怎么回事？"

"没有人知道具体的情况，因为那场爆炸把大厅里所有的生物全部消灭了，包括他自己在内。但是几个月后，布拉德又重现了，不仅精力更旺盛、行动更敏捷，而且手段更残忍。现在他不仅局限于制造爆炸，更会吸干受害者的血液！但他永远不会滥杀无辜。"

布列塔妮岔开了话题："安德烈那天逃了，可怎么没再见过他呢？"

"他已经死了，"索菲平静地说，"我杀了那个没用的家伙。他借由父亲的名望当上了杀手，能力却低的可怜。他们父子俩早就该在地狱见面了！"

"索菲你别激动嘛，就算你崇拜布拉德…"艾尔文想让她冷静下来，却换来她的怒喝："如果戴夫被杀了的话，你们会有什么感觉！"索菲拍着桌子站起来，三鼠都惊呆了。"莫非他是你爸爸？可他不是又出现了吗？"

"曾经是，不过我不能再告诉你们有关爸爸的秘密了。"索菲坐回椅子上，叹了口气："这和我从商场把你们和戴夫一同转移出来，是一个道理。说真的，我6岁起就没见过他了…"

我6岁时随家母迁回日本，在伊豆半岛定居。我们住在伊豆山上一个很大的木屋。坐在茶室前草坪的一角，可以看到下方的樱桃树林与橡树林。一片缓缓倾斜的土地，一直延伸到海边。成排松树仁立在海岸边上。一早就能望到海面上闪烁着银色的光辉，忽明忽灭，像繁星在闪烁。

夏令时节，通红的夕阳，从森林的树梢掠过。森林在晚霞的映衬下，浮现出深不可测的黑暗。我就躺在廊道上，望着到处飞舞的萤火虫。我有时真想抓一只回去，可妈妈总是跟我说："孩子，你知道我小时候能看到多少萤火虫？它们就像落进人间的星河，或快或慢飞进黑暗的树林各处，一丝丝绿莹莹的光为如水的夏夜增添多少美丽！可是现在，脆弱的它们因为环境的破坏正在逐渐消失。既然爱它，就放过它吧。"

我只好打消了这个想法，但妈妈的话当时我也是似懂非懂。在萤火虫飞来的时候，我远远地看着那阵美丽的流光，希望它们在夜空下多停留一会儿，不要那么快就熄灭。后来我翻到妈妈抄写泰戈尔的诗《萤火虫》，"你微小，可你并不渺小。"我才明白妈妈对萤火虫有怎样的喜爱。

妈妈教我的其实不仅是茶道和插花，她希望我能像爸爸一样横刀立马，于是把剑道教给了我。那时身怀六甲的妈妈穿着好看的黑留袖，挥动着练习用的竹刀，就像一只翩翩起舞的玉带凤蝶。我趴在门边，仔细观察妈妈的动作，然后跟她对打。妈妈就算是怀孕，也能摆平我。

"索菲，你今天的任务是摘掉我的手链！"雪子把竹刀握紧，左手腕上的链子闪闪发光。

小索菲的手掌还不能完全握住刀柄，眼里透着一丝犹豫，毕竟昨天过招以后，大腿上还留着母亲的剑印，但当她见到母亲温柔和充满鼓励的目光时，觉得自己多了前所未有的勇气。"好的妈妈，来吧！"

雪子率先发动了攻击，随着一声大叫，竹刀扬到空中，然后重重落下。索菲急忙把刀举过头顶，接下了这一次攻击，但她的双臂已经被震得作痛了。"不能硬碰！"在妈妈下一砍没落下之前，索菲快速地冲到她身后，准备刺向她的腰部。

"啪！"一声脆响，索菲手里的竹刀掉在地上。雪子以极短的距离躲开了女儿的偷袭，并反手一击，打在她的手腕上。丢了武器的索菲捂着手腕一步一步向后退，雪子冷冷地说："要是真的战斗，你那只手就保不住了。你才到这里就要放弃了吗？以后还怎么保护你的弟弟妹妹！"她用左手揉了揉略隆起的肚子。

"我要做姐姐了，我一定要变得更强！"索菲反复念着这句话，重新拾起了竹刀，冲向雪子。雪子看到女儿的勇气，很是欣慰，但仍挥起竹刀，抽在女儿后背上。索菲失声叫了起来，一只膝盖跪在地上。

"索菲，站起来！""我不行了！今天就到这吧。"

妈妈看她不但不站起来，还要偷懒，顿时火冒三丈，一把抓住索菲的后脖领子向后一拽，就把她整个人拉躺在了地上。竹刀重重地打在索菲的肩膀、脚踝和额头上。"还敢不敢说放弃了？"

"呜呜…不敢了！"索菲害怕地说，眼泪已经扑簌簌流了下来。

妈妈弯下腰来，轻轻拍拍索菲的脑袋，"那就快站起来，索菲，站起来！"索菲再一次握紧刀柄，一跃而起，背后生出一对雪白的蝴蝶翅膀。雪子感到了索菲气势的变化，明白自己的训练已经成功了，但看着直冲过来的女儿，她也把刀握在面前，身边仿佛有无数萤火虫聚集过来。

之后的战斗变得更加激烈。母女二人刀光剑影，索菲的攻击变得快了许多，就连雪子的抵挡速度都变得只能勉强跟上。怀有身孕又不能使出全力的雪子很快行动变得迟缓，在兵器碰撞的清脆响声中，一不留神，自己的刀掉落在地。

"妈妈，我赢了！"索菲冲上来，伸手就去抓那条手链。雪子的右手自然地马上去挡着左手，不料索菲用竹刀直接劈上了雪子的右手。虽然索菲尚小，这一击不足以造成伤害，但着实令雪子愣住了几秒钟。

说时迟那时快，索菲的右手像条蛇一样，灵活地绕过妈妈的右臂，拽掉了左手上的手链。但是在同一时刻，失去一只手支撑的竹刀被雪子的右臂挡了回去，打在索菲已经受伤的额头上，疼得她大叫一声，瘫在地板上。

雪子跑上前一把搂住索菲，双手轻轻拍着女儿的后背，轻声的喃喃着："乖女儿，你胜利了，妈妈好为你自豪！"心里想着：爸爸，我们的女儿真的很出色，你一定会很高兴吧？

索菲环住妈妈的脖子，轻轻地蹭着妈妈的脸，快乐地在妈妈耳边说："谢谢妈妈，我一定要做一个小英雄，索菲将来也要保护妈妈。"

雪子平抱着索菲，从训练场来到卧室的榻榻米上，把她面朝上放好。雪子又拿着一卷纱布走了进来，涂上药膏裹到索菲全身的伤处上。索菲感到额头、后背、腿脚上凉凉的，疼痛都减少了很多。

雪子坐下来，轻轻帮索菲直起身，跪坐在她的身边。"告诉你的弟弟妹妹，你有多厉害吧！"她指了指肚子，索菲趴在妈妈的腿上，对着腹中的小胎儿轻轻地说："小宝宝，知道我是谁吗？我是你的索菲姐姐。姐姐今天又完成妈妈给的任务了，这可不简单呢！你们以后也要像姐姐一样，记住了吗？"

母女相视一笑，雪子站起身对索菲说："乖女儿，你在这休息，妈妈去做晚饭。"

妈妈很快给我添了一个可爱的妹妹，因为妈妈很喜欢花，所以给她取了花的名字，叫茉莉（Jasmine）。我把妹妹视若掌上明珠，恨不得把月亮星星都摘下来送给她玩。同时为了保护她，我的刀法也有飞速的长进，妈妈每次都会笑着表扬我。

那天夜里，强风在呼啸。庭园的尽头是悬崖峭壁，波涛撞击悬崖发出巨大的声响。不过，在冰冷的弦月月光照耀下，海面黢黑，静悄悄的。妈妈在茶室，擦着挂在壁龛里的《竹鹤图》，这是爸爸的一幅作品，是我们回日本前他送给我们的。我正在给妹妹讲故事，就听到咚的—声响，是画框掉落在地上的声音。

我心急如焚地跑到茶室，只见妈妈靠着墙壁坐在地上，一只手摸着额头，皮毛上渗出汗珠，表情很痛苦的样子。"妈妈，快起来，您怎么了？"我摸着她的头，"啊呀，这么烫！妈妈您发烧了！"

"看来我真的是感染了…"妈妈有气无力地说，"病毒性脑膜炎…妈妈最近一直有点发烧，今后你就多帮妈妈干点活，好吗？"挤出一个微笑。

"嗯，以后家务就都交给索菲来做吧，让妈妈多休息，早日康复！"

然而，事实远没有我想象的那么顺利。渐渐地，妈妈开始因为发烧而病倒了，后来就陷入了昏迷状态。可是我们这深山老林，也没处找医生，又有哪位大夫愿意给一群会说话的"怪物"花栗鼠看病呢？

那天木板套窗的缝隙里射进一线亮光，树林上空嵌着一颗闪闪发光的晨星。妈妈握着我的手微笑着说："乖女儿，妈妈再也不能照顾你了，以后保护妹妹就全靠你自己了。无论发生什么，你都要坚强地活下去，知道吗？"

妈妈的话像一阵惊雷让我呆住了。教我点茶插花，陪我练习刀法柔道，和我玩滑梯，捉迷藏，讲故事的雪子妈妈，我丝毫不敢相信，就要和我永远诀别。我拉着妈妈哭喊着："妈妈，你不要走，女儿还没有报答您啊，您还没看到女儿学成真正的武士啊！妹妹也不能没有您呀！呜呜"天边一抹淡淡的红，越发深沉，妈妈终究离我远去。

我给妈妈的遗体盖上了一层单子，躲进了浴室低头哭泣，进而演变成躺在冰冷的地砖上嚎啕。不知过了多久，我睁开哭肿了的眼睛，头晕目眩地走进一间儿童房，把还不会说话的茉莉抱起来。小宝宝完全不明白发生了什么，小手不停的拍着姐姐的脸，无意识地叫着。

"喔，我的好妹妹…"我看着她天真懵懂的模样，心里愈发沉重，"姐姐一辈子都会疼你、保护你，绝对不让任何人伤害你！"眼泪像溪水一样流到小茉莉的脸颊上。

把妈妈草草埋葬之后，我就担当了家里的全部任务。做饭，洗衣服，扫地，擦地，刷碗，还要围着茉莉团团转，把好吃的好玩的都留给她。同时，妈妈教我的东西也不能停止学习，否则她一定会伤心的。对于一个7岁的女孩来说，我每天都处在超负荷运转下，夙兴夜寐，体质也开始下降。我有多少次想要放弃，但我答应过妈妈会坚强活下去，只是我不知道，这种孤身无助的日子什么时候才能有尽头。

有一天，我实在撑不住，累倒在门前的一棵树上。从睡梦中惊醒，发现自己被一团树枝缠住拖走了。我慌忙挣扎，树枝却越缠越紧，我最后还是被绑到后面的一棵大树上。"是个女孩？怎么会在这里。"身后响起清冷的童音。

一个不过八九岁的男孩走到我面前，他穿着镶有白色毛皮边的深红色丝绒外套，戴着绣三片树叶的软帽，鼻梁上架着一副白框眼镜，宛如英国的伯爵。"非常抱歉，小姐。"他摘掉帽子，单腿下跪，真诚地向我道歉，并松开了树枝。

他操着一口流利的英文："我们在寻找同类。我叫约翰（John），来自英国，他们是我的同伴。"一只穿着深红色外衣，个子很高，看起来很温柔的男花栗鼠和一只穿着金色连衣裙、白色贴身衬衣和裤袜，左耳上戴着紫水晶耳环，气质高贵的女花栗鼠来到他的身旁。"艾瑞克（Eric）和乔治娜（Georgiana）。"

艾瑞克热情地上前和我握手，"你好，我来自澳洲。乔治娜和约翰一样，来自英国。""我叫索菲，是这里的本地居民。"

乔治娜站得很直："你就一个人住在这里吗？""不，我以前和妈妈妹妹都住在这，但妈妈上个月过世了，所以…"乔治娜马上给了我一个拥抱，可爱地说："我们可以一起来帮助你，对吧约翰哥哥？"

"谢谢（ありがとう）！"我恭恭敬敬地向他们鞠了三个躬。之后的一段时光里，我们相处得很愉快。他们把我的家收拾的很好，艾瑞克经常在我们忙了一天之后弹吉他给我们听，他弹的很多都是披头士的曲子，尤其是他最喜欢的《Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)》；我练习武士刀时，约翰会用树枝当做骑士佩剑和我决斗；乔治娜也出我意料的是一个非传统型淑女，她居然会帮我做家务带小孩，甚至练剑。

后来，我决定告别原来的家，带着妹妹和他们一起环游世界。如果没有这些朋友的帮忙，我恐怕活不到今天…

索菲从回忆中清醒过来，发现艾尔文他们几个都听得入迷了。她敲敲桌子，笑着说道："好啦，大家该干啥就干啥去吧，我要去刷碗了。"

索菲走后，艾尔文他们开始窃窃私语。布列塔妮："想不到索菲姐还有这样的故事，难怪她这么能干。"

艾尔文："那么小就离开爸爸，失去妈妈，还要带着妹妹生活，换了我可…"

塞门："这就叫天无绝人之路（舍てる神あれば拾う神あり）！"

艾尔文&布列塔妮："说英语！！！"

"好啦！你们两个可真是齐心，也不知道珍妮特去哪了。"

刚才还激动的两鼠立即又沉默了。"她竟然没有和我一样被关在囚室里，她不会中途逃了，却找不到咱们这里吧？"

塞门否认了："如果是这样，他们应该会有警报或通缉之类的，但我们并没有听到一点风声。也许他们刻意隐瞒着什么。"

"不管怎么说，我们一定要找到她，把她救出来！"


End file.
